


Being Alive

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, BAMF Eren, Ch1-3 are prologues, Child Levi to Teenager to Adult, Demons, Don't touch Eren's kids, Eren cooks, Eren is basically mom, Explicit for future smut and gore, Forever 15 Eren, Hunters' Organization, Levi being somewhat emotional, M/M, Non conventional vampires, Romance, Slow? I don't know at this point, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Eren, Vampires, Vampires Don't Shit, depressed eren, eren's pov, vampire hunter!Levi, well... attempted gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: For years, I watched humans make the same mistakes over and over. Society kept breaking apart and coming back, blinding themselves from the real cruel part of the world. I merely observed the way natural selection selected its course, because every single being was a monster. There was no one worth saving... at least that was what I thought until I met a pair of silver eyes.Or the story (because I know my summary sucks) where Eren looks like a 15 year old but is actually ancient as fuck. He finds one specific human interesting (aka Levi), so he watches over him like a goddamn stalker (not really). Eventually said human becomes his natural enemy, but Eren will still do anything for him. Because Eren knows that he can kick Levi's ass any day.





	1. The Human's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> The first few chapters are more like a prologue, but please, enjoy.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes.

It was a peaceful night, one like any other, when I was walking through the streets of the forgotten. I weaved my way through the forsaken humans that all kept to themselves in their own little worlds. There was nobody of importance here, we all were just faces faded into the background of society. Voices chatted to one another, trying to get business to survive another day, and yet these voices were not so urgent as one would think. They were just empty voices, as if they were tired of their lifestyle, no longer wanting to be used. Sooner or later, the voices would stop, like always, because they were trying to become nothing. And that was what I needed: to be nothing.

I wrapped my black hoodie closer around my body as I walked down the street. Off the distance, I gazed upon the sky full stars that mocked every being on Earth. We would never be able to reach something so beautiful and every night, the sky always reminded us of that. However, humans were foolish. They would always dream, pretending as if the fact wasn’t a fact. They all loved to pretend that the world didn’t have darker meanings than they could ever conceive. They didn’t truly understand that this world was cruel.

I turn my gaze away from the provoking stars when I heard laughter. My eyes followed the two figures dressed in black with caution. Laughter with life was a thing out of place in streets like these. That’s how I knew they  _ weren’t humans _ . They turned to look at me, showing me that they felt my gaze on them. They smirked, daring me to say anything. Rolling my eyes, I looked away. I could hear them laugh again.

I heard their feet shuffle quickly as they walked away and then it hit me. The smell that tried to will my body to follow instincts. It was both exhilarating and disgusting. I clenched my teeth as I moved to walk away faster. I didn’t want to be here anymore. I ignored the way my mouth salivated and how my pulse rise. I was nothing, so I had to be nothing.

However, my legs came to a stop when I heard a sound from the past. It was faint, but I knew that it was the sound of a crying child. With my head hanging low, I tried to will myself away, but I couldn’t. Unbeknownst to myself, I was already walking through the dark alleys to that crying voice. I ignored the workers in the alley who were ignorant to the crying sound. Soon, I found myself at a door.

I should just leave. It was only natural. People were bound to die at some point. It didn’t matter if they were children or not. In fact, it’s a miracle that the kid was still alive. As I started to back away, the crying got louder. I cursed under my breath. I should know better, and usually I do just walk away. I didn’t know why this specific cry bugged me and not others before. Did I really want to do this? Was I even capable of doing this?

I gulped as my hands shook with sweat forming on them. The smell was so strong and the cry was so heart wrenching. I pursed my lips as I stared at the door. The doorknob was broken. Hesitantly, I reached my shaking hand out to doorknob. I twisted it and slowly pushed the door open. The crying stopped. It probably heard me opening the door, but the whimpers were loud and clear.

I slowly walked in and closed the door behind me. It was dark. The only light in the place was from the moon shining through the closed blinds. I followed the whimpers and strong smell. Too focused on the two things, I passed the small living, the small kitchen, and the small bathroom without much observation. I came upon another closed door. The cries and smell were coming from here. My head was pounding with excitement. An excitement that made me ashamed of myself. I opened the door as the smell engulfed my entire being. My teeth cut the inside of my mouth as I pushed away every instinct out of my system. Licking the blood inside of my mouth, I walked into the room.

My heart stopped when my eyes landed on the whimpering pale child that sat in front of the small twins bed. My mind was being pulled away from the scene. Before I could fall into the pits of memories I came to a realization.  _ No. It’s a boy. _ He was a small thin boy with black hair. With a tear stained face, he looked at me with silver eyes full of fear. My gaze fell down from the boy. A woman laid before the boy. She was pale, paler than any human should be. Her long black hair fanned out on the floor. Her neck was covered with four tiny holes with red liquid seeping out. The liquid stained her white nightgown red. Below her, red was staining the wooden floor.  _ Blood. _

The cut in my mouth grew bigger. My mouth tasted like iron. I gulped as I ignored every instinct telling me to get on the floor and lap at the blood. I walked to the body and the crying boy who was trying to back away from me. Kneeling down by the dead body, I grabbed the boy. I wiped away his tears and proceeded to cover his eyes with my right hand. Softly, I whispered, “Don’t look. I’m sorry I couldn’t save her. Please don’t cry anymore.”

It was probably from shock, but the boy stopped shivering. I picked up the tiny boy who flinched at first, but relaxed when I didn’t hurt him. He was really light. It was like he was only skin and bones. I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom sink. I washed the blood away from his hands. I wiped his tear stained face with a wet towel. There were no signs of other people living here besides the kid and the woman. I needed to quickly leave with the kid. Others will show up because of the smell. I brought the kid out into the living room. On the floor was a backpack for a child. I picked it up as I looked at the kid sitting on the couch.

“We have to leave. Is there anything here you need?” I asked him. I knew that it was cruel to tell a child that they had to leave their home after someone was, most likely, murdered in front of his face, but we really needed to leave.

The boy looked at me with his silver eyes. He was no longer crying, but he was now devoid of all emotions. His eyes wandered around the room as he was deep in thoughts. His gaze stopped on a picture frame of him and, I assumed, his dead mother. I walked over and grabbed the picture, putting it in the backpack. I told him to wait in the living room while I grabbed clothes for him from the bedroom. He only nodded in return.

Bracing myself, I kept my mouth shut tight as I walked back into the bedroom. I rummaged through the dressers, trying to decide which clothes actually fitted the small boy. Most of the clothes were old and tiny compared to the boy. Sighing, I zipped the backpack up. I had to bring the child somewhere that didn’t ask questions. The government was out of the question. There would be too many complications with that.

Back in the living room, I saw the child finish zipping up a dark blue sweater. He had put on shoes as well. I walked up to him and handed his backpack. He quietly took it and put it on. Without asking, I picked him up again. I kept him close to my chest as I walked out into the night.

Discreetly, I maneuvered through the alleys. Once again ignoring the workers of the dark alleys. As I came back to the main street, a woman walked past me. She had a smirk and it was faint, but I could see her eyes flash red. Her blood lust filled the air as if it were tempting me to join her. I looked away before she could see me staring. I made my way down the streets of the forgotten, feeling better when meaningless chatter filled my ears once again.

I moved the kid in my arms so that his head could rest on my shoulder. I almost faltered in my steps when I felt him wrap his arms around my neck. The kid was very adaptable. It seemed as if he understood what was happening. It was either that or he just simply didn’t care. He was taking the death of a parent very well compared to others.

“What’s your name?” I questioned once we fully assimilated into the background of the streets.

“Levi,” the boy said simply.

“How old are you?” I interrogated further.

“Seven,” Levi answered.

I nodded. With how small he was, I thought he would be, at most, five years old. After that, we didn’t talk to each other. Soon we exited the streets of the forgotten and entered the streets of the normal. We were already in the safe side of the city. My body started to relax and then I tried to deal with the situation at hand. Where could I possibly leave this boy? Before I could start answering myself, a grumbling sound reached my ears. I feel the grip on my neck tightened. I let out a small huff of laughter. I smiled lightly, “Are you hungry?”

Levi shifted around in my arms. He turned his face away as he softly whispered, “Yes.”

At that answer, I looked around to see if anything store or restaurant was open. Down the road full of neon lights, I saw a Denny’s. I started heading over, understanding that this was probably the only place that was opened at this time of the night. I opened the door and immediately felt unwelcomed in the empty restaurant. I supposed that I couldn’t blame them. It was probably two in the morning. The girl at the counter eyed me suspiciously as I walked up.

“A table for two,” I said as I took noticed of the radio playing overhead.

“You’re gonna have to pay upfront,” she replied with a smirk.

“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes as I brought out my wallet. Although I didn’t eat human food or used human things, I still carried money just in case. “Can I see the menu?”

Wordlessly, she slided me a menu on the counter. I put Levi on the ground and handed him the menu. I didn’t know if he could read or anything but I was pretty sure he could see pictures. Sure enough, the kid opened it and practically drooled at the pictures. I held on my wallet and said, “Pick out whatever you want. I’ll buy it.”

Levi started pointing at random pictures and the worker wrote it down on a notepad, offhandedly saying that she would also be our waitress. After paying upfront, we were seated. I pulled off my hood, getting comfortable. The girl eyed me before running away with a blush. Quickly, she came back bringing black tea to me and milk to the boy. After being left to our devices, the boy picked up his beverage. With both hands, he held the rim of the cup and drank it. It was a rather weird way of holding a cup, but who was I to judge? I lifted my tea and relished the taste of burned liquid.

“Mister, is tea tasty?” Levi asked from behind his cup.

“I don’t know. It just calms me,” I replied.

The boy nodded in response and continued to nurse his cup of milk. I observed him as we drank in silence. Honestly, I shouldn’t had picked him up. Nature was a bitch about natural selection, but it would had only been natural for me to leave him. And I was going to leave him, but apart of me was drawn to him, a human child. Even though he had silver eyes that looked like they could drive a stake through my heart, I picked him up. A small defenseless child. I was only torturing myself.

The waitress came back to our table. She set two plates in front of the child. One plate had pancakes and bacon. The other plate had a burger with fries. Condiments were placed by Levi. I looked at the food and then at the boy. Could the kid eat all of it? He was so tiny. Then the kid starts wolfing it down like an animal.

“Kid, slow down. Chew with your mouth closed,” I told him. Humans had enough time to be able to eat slowly. Spooked, Levi looks at me cautiously. Seeing that I wasn’t angry, he followed my orders.

After drinking some milk, he slowly spoke, “Mister, are you not hungry?”

“No, I already ate,” I said. It wasn’t a lie. I went hunting earlier.

“How old are you?” Levi asked with a head tilt. He really was a child, asking a childlike question in a childlike way.

“Old enough,” I said. He scrunched up his nose in a pout.

“Then… what’s your name?” Levi tried as he nibbled on a fry.

“I don’t have one,” I said. I had long forgotten my own name. I took a sip of my tea, feeling the warmth enter me.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked.

“It means that I don’t have a name,” I replied simply. He puffed his cheeks in irritation. It was subtle, but I noticed it.

“Then I’ll give you a name,” Levi declared in a steady voice. He thought to himself as he ate his pancakes. Soon, his silver eyes lit up as if he discovered the next big thing. If I was being honest with myself, I would say that he looked cute. “Your name will be… Eren. It’s a pretty name.”

“Okay, my name is Eren,” I said. Did I look Turkish or something? And I was anything but “holy.” This kid was weird. His mother just died and he was talking to me as if nothing happened. “Why aren’t you sad anymore?”

“Huh?” The kid looked at me in confusion with a bacon stripe hanging from his mouth. He ate away the bacon as he looked around, thinking to himself. He looked back at me, still confused. “I am sad, but you said to not cry.”

“And you listened because?” I asked.

“You looked sad,” Levi answered. “Your eyes are very pretty so I thought it would be better if you didn’t cry either.”

“Oh,” I simply said.

I didn’t really know what to say to the kid. I knew how others looked at me, but a kid saying it was different. I coughed a bit and took another sip of my tea. Seeing that the conversation was over, Levi went back to eating. Once he was done, he watched me, waiting for me to do something. I picked up a napkin and reached over to wipe his face clean.

“You should try to not be so messy,” I told him. “A clean person will most likely be a good person.”

“Hmm,” Levi grunted as I finished wiping away the milk clean. As a pulled away, he let out a little yawn. He blinked his eyes, trying to will away his exhaustion.

“Go to sleep,” I said as I went back to nursing my tea. He gave me an agitated look. I reached over and patted his head. “It’ll be fine. You’re safe.”

I moved his plates and he cleaned the table before resting his head on the table. He quickly fell asleep. I continued to drink my tea and watched the boy sleep. Soon the warmth from the tea had been replaced by a chill as it got colder and colder. The radio overhead changed to the next song and I felt myself sighing at how appropriate it was.

I couldn’t keep the kid, no matter what. Bad things were bound to happen if I kept him by my side. Sighing, I called the girl over who quickly came up.

“We’re done. Can I have a piece of paper and a pen to borrow?” I asked.

“Sure,” she said as she handed me her notepad and pen. She picked up the plates and cups.

Once she was gone, I ripped off one paper from the notepad. I wrote out what I wanted. I put the pen down and folded the paper. I looked at the kid across from me. I stood up, slipping the note in my pocket. I took out my wallet and took out all the money I had. I picked up the kid’s backpack and took out his picture frame. I opened it and placed the dollar bills behind it. After zipping up the backpack, I threw it on my shoulder and lifted the sleeping kid up.

The girl came back out when I put my hood back on. She stopped me for a conversation. She was stalling for too long so I just told her that I wasn’t interested. I walked away from the establishment, entering the streets of the normal.

The dark was illuminated by the neon lights in the streets. A few cars came and went at this late hour. I could hear Levi’s breathing. His body shifted and I rubbed his back in calming motions. I sang to him softly. In this very moment, he was innocent. The cruel world was trying to consume him and would continue to in his future days. However, right now, he was innocent. I wasn’t innocent and I hadn’t been in a very long time.

I moved through the night, looking for a better neighborhood. The boy should stay in the streets of the normal. If he ended up back in the streets of the forgotten, then I couldn’t do anything more. I came to a stop when I found a building that mocked my existence. I looked around and deemed the neighborhood good enough and nice enough to keep the boy in my arms.

I stepped up onto the stairs, observing the colored stained glass on the door. I touched the doorknob. The door was unlocked. I walked in, seeing the opened space filled with benches. I walked past it all and stopped at the altar. I felt as if the white walls were trying to erase my existence. It was so pure. Above the podium, on the wall, stood a very proud cross. I reached out a hand, feeling a slight burn on my skin.  _ Silver. _

Sighing, I turned away. In the first row, I put down the boy’s backpack and laid the boy’s head down on it. I watched as his chest rise up and down. His pale face was calm. His eyelashes were long. His black hair was a mess on his backpack. I slowly reached out a shaky hand and patted his head. With my other hand, I pulled out my note. I placed it under his arm for the person that would find him in the morning.

Against my better judgement, I leaned forward and placed my lips on his forehead. I pulled away and gave him one last look. With a heavy heart, I stood up and whispered, “Bye, Levi.”

I left the building, returning back to the darkness outside. This was right. As I merged into the background of society, I felt my head replaying that appropriate song in my head. In the dark cruel world, I sang to myself.

_ What have I become? _

_ My sweetest friend _

_ Everyone I know _

_ Goes away, in the end _

_ You could have it all _

_ My empire of dirt _

_ I will let you down _

_ I will make you hurt _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are all loved. :D
> 
> This was inspired by Vassalord by chrono nanae and the "1 Hundred" dj by komatsu shouko.
> 
> I'm trying make this serious. I'm pretty bad at it, but I'll work on it. Also the song is "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails.


	2. More Than Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Levi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with this again.
> 
> This chapter introduces the topic of Christianity. I think it's a appropriate since vampire myths, I believe, originate from Christianity. Also, Levi was born on Christmas and his ass lives in a church. Please don't hate me... because Eren is older than Christianity so he kind of just finds it and all other religion kind of stupid.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar.

For years, there was an invisible gray cloud looming over ahead. They would move as the wind blew it over, but still the image of it would remain the same. The dark clouds wouldn’t go away, like a stain on a white shirt, never to disappear just to remind you of your carelessness. These clouds were only clouds, so no, there wasn’t any rain. It stopped raining a long time ago. There was just darkness as my world fell into a stalemate, a deadlock. I never pulled the trigger and the world stopped giving me a reason to try to. I didn’t know if I resented the world for that or not, but I just continued on being. Not being alive, no, just being. I was like a parasite, living off on the world with no real purpose. I was just waiting for the world to shrivel up, dried up and cold, and take me with it. I was an empty shell ready to be thrown away.

There was darkness everywhere and some places were even darker. I found it dangerous to stay in one place for long periods of time. Therefore, I wandered around the world, never learning anything new nor leaving a mark of my existence. What I was, was a monster. But that was not to say that humans weren’t monsters as well. I was a monster in nature, I couldn’t help that, but they were monsters by choice. Humans gave little pep talks to explain why they needed to be monsters, but those were just pretty words. At the end of the day, they chose to be monsters simply because they were capable of it. Afterwards, they loved to pretend as if none of it happened. Humans were just humans, weak and full of fear. It was that fear of theirs that drove them into madness, making sure there wasn’t a single ray of hope in this godforsaken world.

And yet, in this world of darkness, there just seemed to be this one sliver of light peeking out of those gray clouds. Those silver eyes, that gored into me, burned me with a fire that I hadn’t felt in many years. It had been so long that I didn’t even know what to call it. All I knew was just that it moved me. It bested my judgement of thousands of years of experience. The emptiness inside of me had been invaded with a force that I couldn’t tame.

Those silver eyes were just a small beautiful light in this world. A tiny flame that could go out with just a huff of breath. It was the grass growing on the dirt after years of infertility. A precious thing that had yet to be engulfed by the darkness and it was better off without me. I would only taint it with my existence. If the light disappeared anyways, I would feel better to know that I didn’t help it die. However, I couldn’t had made a vow to abstain myself from it, because by the end of the year, I found myself walking back to that church where I left him.

The sound of the thin layer of snow crunching under my feet accompanied the laughters around me. Red and green lights were put up everywhere feasible. It was the time of giving, well as much as humans could allow themselves to give. I made my way through the streets of the normal, trying to find where that church was. After thousands of years, everywhere just looked the same. Names didn’t mean a thing if I couldn’t even put a picture to it, but somehow I just knew where this church was. It felt like there was a force pulling me into the right place.

The night was cold in the streets of the normal. Although the cold no longer bothered me, I wondered if it bothered the boy. With my hands in my pockets, I dodged interacting with humans. Some of them were too friendly and some of them were too suspicious, but they were all dangerous. Even the child making the snowman right there. She ran around in her pink boats, laughing with innocence, but one day she could be a natural enemy of my kind. Or the boy over there, sliding down the hill, he could be a serial killer in the future, a lot of men were. Humans were easily tricked into doing such immoral things because humans fed into their emotions too much. They just didn’t realize how emotional they really were, and by the time they noticed, it would already be too late to go back. However, it wasn’t as if there was some kind of salvation, so it didn’t really matter in the end.

I let out a sigh, watching as the huff of breath flew into the air. Was it really okay to leave the boy here? I didn’t trust these humans, but I didn’t trust myself either. I closed my eyes, trying to see those silver eyes, but all I saw was darkness. Just darkness. It… was better if he lived without me. I wasn’t human, so I couldn’t give him the humane things he probably needed. I was the most dangerous creature.

I came to a stop once I reached my destination.

From the distance, I stared at the church where I left the boy. The windows of the church were tall and made out of stained glass, just like the windows on the door. The building itself was pristine and clean, despite what kind of neighborhood it was in. I looked around me and saw no one near. Cautiously, I took a step forward to building that mocked my existence.

Discreetly, I moved to one of the windows, to see if I could look through it. It wasn’t ideal, but I could make out everything. I didn’t want to walk in because there was a chance that the kid still remembered me. Since it was winter, it was dark despite it not being so late. With the lack of abilities to remain hidden, the darkness worked in my favor. I looked through the window again and saw the kid that I had left here. The front of the church was light up by the candles by the podium. To the side stood a tall pine tree, decorated with those red and green lights. An angel sat on top of the tree. Under the tree laid small presents. The child was sitting down and staring at his lap.

He looked exactly how I remembered him to be. He was small and pale. He was in a white shirt and some pants. His silver eyes were sharp with light. Ah, that was how his eyes looked like. Those beautiful orbs of life did things to me. I didn’t know why this scrawny little kid made me do things against my better judgement. I watched as he lifted his small head to look at the cross. It was then that I knew something was a little different about him.

In the time that I had been gone, I would had hoped that the child hadn’t been taken in by the average white man’s lies about the creator of the world. I had been around a lot longer than most humans and never once did I witness an event that which I would call a miracle. Although, there were many events that I saw as horrifying.

I never did understand how religion came to be. Religion was real in the sense that humans made it, but it wasn’t real in the sense of facts. One of the biggest religion was Christianity, and Christianity was probably the worst creation humans ever made. It was what caused most wars and discrimination. It gave white humans the mentality that they were superior and it allowed them to Christianize majority of the world. Again, religion was one of the pretty words that fueled the monsters in humans. Every single human bended their religion to fit in their own personal views as an excuse to be triggered. Honestly, who was to say that farmer who lived his life dictated by the seasons of crops was any different than a man who lived his life dictated by religion? Those were lifestyles they both chose. A farmer didn’t have to be a farmer. A religious person didn’t have to be a religious person. But they chose those lifestyles because it spoke so well about what kind of people they were.

I wouldn’t mind if the kid became religious. I just hoped that he didn’t try to morph his whole life into it. He could never be the embody of a religion, humans weren’t made for that. Humans had feelings, dark feelings, and it was those feelings that separated them from what religious people wanted to be.

I watched as a nun walked in with young rowdy kids following behind her. I guessed that it didn’t cross my mind that this church was also an orphanage for other children. I supposed that luck was on my side when I decided to drop off the kid here. The kid, Levi, looked up to the nun and the accompanying kids.

The nun ordered the kids to sit down. They all do and closed their eyes while joining their hands. Now with all the kids sitting in front of the cross, she made her way to Levi. The kid looked away, but the nun gently grabbed his hands. She made the child join his hands together like the other kids. Satisfy, the nun also sat down and started to pray along with the children.

Levi opened his eyes and looked around. He had a look of indifference on him. He seemed to merely be an emotionless doll. He looked back up to the cross and then to the tree. Soon everyone opened their eyes and made their way back to into the smaller rooms of the church. The nun, though, stayed in the big opened space with Levi. I listened to their conversation closely.

“Why don’t you go play with the other kids?” She asked him.

Levi didn’t respond. He just continued to look at the tree. The nun placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned him to look at her.

“Are you upset that we can’t celebrate your birthday?” She asked. Again, the kid didn’t respond to her. “I know that it’s very upsetting, but Christmas should be a day for all children. You are older than the other kids, I would hope that you understand that. We don’t have enough money to celebrate both your birthday and Christmas tomorrow.”

“I don’t care about that,” Levi replied.

“Then what is it?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Levi said.

The kid got up and left the nun to her own devices.

Ah, his birthday. Humans nowadays were such weird creatures. Back in the old days, birthdays weren’t even a thing. People didn’t remember the exact dates they were born on, they just remembered how many springs or winters they had lived to.

I backed away from the window, craning my neck. Was Levi upset that he wasn’t going to celebrate his birthday? Birthdays weren’t worth celebrating, were they? However, I guessed that it made sense to. It was possible and easy to do it now. I mean, Christmas was celebrated as Jesus’s birthday. Although I didn’t think that Jesus was really borned during the winter. If I remembered correctly, Jesus was born in the spring. I was there when everyone hailed him to be the son of God. It was a rather interesting period of time. If Levi was born on Christmas day, wouldn’t that make him a real Jesus?

Nevertheless, presents… hmm?

I walked away from the church, looking around to make sure no one could see me sneaking around the property of the Lord. I strolled around the area, seeing what the place had to offer. There wasn’t much in the area. There was a park, a school, a few corner stores, and a laundry store. I decided to walk further past the area. Without realizing it, my legs brought me to a type of department store. I pursed my lips at the notion building up inside of me. Was I really going to do a human thing?

Sighing in defeat, I pulled my black jacket closer to my body as I wandered into the store. I moved around the mass of people in the store. What did an eight year old of modern times liked anyways? Flowers or food, back then, were enough to appease a child, but the times had changed. I scrutinized the area for a clue. Was an item for one time use better than an item that could be kept over time?

As I made my way passed the clothes, I saw something just around the corner. There were jewelry on display. I strode across the area to look at the jewelry. The salesman eyed me with suspicion. He tried to discreetly move his body closer to me, probably in the event if I stole something. I let out an amused scoff. I couldn’t blame him, I was wearing dark clothes and I had the face of a teenager. I turn my eyes to the metallic jewelry. I skipped over the gold and went to look on the silver based items.

Even though I could already feel my blood boil under my skin, I didn’t walk away. I couldn’t even try. That shade of metal looked so much like the boy’s eyes. I didn’t know if the boy would even like it, but I knew that I did. I looked at the silver bands, but reasoned myself to not choose those. Levi wouldn’t be able to wear it until he was older, and even then, there was a chance that it wouldn’t fit his fingers.

Out of all the types of jewelry, picking out a necklace seemed to make the most sense. I didn’t know why, but a simple silver chain didn’t feel right to me. However, the other necklaces were too flashy. Their pendants were embellished by different precious jewels and I had an inkling feeling that most of them were designed for women. I moved around the display, trying to evaluate each silver piece of jewelry. Then my eyes stopped on something. I looked up to the salesman who had been following me.

“Let me see that,” I said in a bored voice, pointing to what I wanted.

“Which one, sir?” The man asked in a patronizing voice.

I rolled my eyes, but clarified, “The turquoise one.”

The man opened the display and took out the necklace. He held it for me to see, silently refusing to let me touch it. Which was fine by me since I was sort of allergic to silver. My eyes moved along the silver chain and at last settled upon the silver skeleton key. The bow of the key was shaped into wings. The middle of the wings was embellished with a small precious stone of a deep turquoise. It was simple.

I looked back at the salesman and said, “I’ll buy this.”

The salesman gawked at me with wide eyes. He quickly regained his professionalism and told me the price as he pulled out a box for it. After asking him if he could wrap it for me, he gave me a new price for the extra service. He gave me a card to write on and I simply wrote down the boy’s name on it. I pulled out my wallet as I watched him wrap it. I handed him the money and he handed me the present.

I made my way out of the department store, no longer being able to stand the stench of humans all in one tiny place. I shoved the present with the card into my pocket and pulled my hood down lower. I wasn’t sure how Levi would react to this anonymous present. He probably wouldn’t keep it and would just sell it for the money. I wouldn’t mind either way, because he would gain something from it both ways.

In the dark, I marched towards the church again. As always, I ignored the voices chatting, the interactions of minds, and the actions of humans. I ignored the cry of a woman who was being mugged. I ignored the whispers of children being naughty on the night before Christmas. I ignored the sound of glass shattering from a drunken man. I ignored the whimpers of a teenage girl being taken advantage of. I ignored the desperation of an old man trying to get home to his grandkids. I ignored the laughters, of the lucky ones. I ignored it all. It was just the natural course of natural selection. It was the survival of the fittest. Who was I to interfere with it?

I couldn’t do anything to change natural selection. I could attempt to, but humans were a danger to themselves. They constantly killed each other over time simply because they were selfish creatures. Natural selection would take its course, and so no one was worth saving. They were going to die anyways.

I ignored the silver eyes boring into me at my contradictory thoughts.

Once I reached the church, I slowed my movements. I went to a window and looked inside in the wide open space. No one was there. It was late, so the humans should be asleep. I creeped around, peering through each window, trying to find where the boy slept in. After the sixth window, I found him.

He was in a room with other children, boys. He laid on his white bed, staring up into the ceiling with his silver eyes. If he was up, I couldn’t sneak in. I surveyed the window and found an iron sash lock on it. Noting that the window could be opened, I pulled out the present with the card from my pocket. I placed them on the window sill. I glanced at the boy again, trying to burn the image of him into my mind. Once satisfied, I knocked on the window.

At the sound of him sitting up, I ran to a nearby tree and climbed it. In a good position, I watched the window. Soon Levi appeared behind the window. He peeked around from the safety of the window. After deeming it safe and clear, he opened the window. He looked down and saw the present. With a confused face, he looked up while his gaze moved around, searching for an answer to the mystery before him. With no luck, he grabbed the card and opened it to read it.

His eyes stared at the one word on the card, his name. My hands clenched onto the bark of the tree as I felt my heartbeat fasten its pace. I moved one hand to my chest, not understanding what was happening. Why was my heart racing? Once again, the boy looked around, this time with confused eyes and a small smile.

“Oi, mister?” Levi called out. “You’re here, right?”

At the sound of his positive questioning, I felt myself let out a sigh of… relief? Why would I need to feel relieved? I pursed my lips in confusion. I listened to the voice that belonged to the boy with those silver eyes. As they became more desperate, my hands went back to grip the rough surface of the tree, nearly breaking it. Then there was a voice of defeat, but still retained some form of happiness.

“Thank you, Eren,” Levi said as he took the present and closed the window, walking out of my sight.

At those words, the side of my lips went up.  _ Eren _ . That was the name he gave me. To me, Levi was endearing. He was a child… just a child. A ray of light that needed to be nurtured or else it would be engulfed by the world. I forced the smile off my face and left the vicinity.

The next year, I came back for his birthday. I decided to gift him things that he could use or consume, but wouldn’t be able to get himself. When I saw him, I noticed that he was wearing the silver necklace. It made me smile, yet again. Soon I just came back for his birthday every year.

Every year he grew a taller, but it was only a little. Every year he became stronger. He started helping around the church. Every year he asked to see me. His voice more desperate with each year passing. Every year he talked less, becoming more of a man of action. Every year his body grew into an adult. He was getting muscles in place of baby fat. Every year his voice became deeper, going through his puberty. Every year his smiles became scarcer, saving it for only special moments. Every year he became a different person. He was no longer the child that I picked up from the tragedy. But every year, he accepted my gifts, showing me that he hadn’t forgotten about me.

Until one year, when he turned fifteen, on the window sill, there was a present for me. On it was my name written in a sloppy handwriting. I picked up my present and left his present in the same space. This year, I had bought silver studded earrings. I thought that it matched Levi and I wanted to see Levi with them on.

I looked through the window, and saw that Levi was nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath and calmed my senses. Soon the sound of every single person’s blood pumping within a mile radius filled my ears. Through the window, I could see my own eyes flashing gold. I closed them, letting the darkness take me in. My nose twitched, trying to pick up Levi’s scent. Levi’s scent was naturally minty with his own type of musky smell.

Finding the boy’s scent, I stalked my way to him, following the trail of his scent. After a while, I found myself in front of an abandoned building. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to sense if there was anyone else here. There were two other people and I could already guess who they were.

When Levi turned eleven, I came back to find him friends with an older boy. The boy had platinum blonde hair and he was lanky. From their interactions, I could tell that the boy seemed to be the reason of their relationship while Levi was the enforcer. When Levi turned thirteen, they had another person in their friendship. It was a younger girl with hair like fire. She was spunky compared to Levi, and I think Levi needed that. Over the years, he had become too serious.

Without making a sound, I made my way into the building. It was dark. I heard laughter from three sources. Levi’s laugh was adorable. I saw a little light and followed it. In the opened space, I found the three friends sitting at a flimsy wooden table. There was a small cake on it with candles on it. Levi’s two friends started singing to Levi, to which the black haired kid rolled his silver eyes to.

It was a beautiful sight. It was humane. Celebrating birthdays, laughing, eating, and bonding. However, despite how beautiful it was, it made my chest hurt. It was like someone was puncturing my heart. I clenched my shirt on my chest. I bit my lower lip, failing to calm myself. My breath hitched and I knew I was losing myself.

Without realizing it, tears fell down my cheeks. Without realizing it, my everything, my empire, was revolving around Levi. Without realizing it… I was feeling feelings. What I was feeling was despair.

As much as it pained me to do so, I backed away from the scene. Once again, I morphed into the darkness. I tried be the embody of darkness, the embody of nothing. Levi no longer needed me. He was capable of living without me and that was good. It was… right. He didn’t belong with me. He wasn’t mine.

I wiped away my tears. I took a deep breath and returned to the dark side of the world. I had been staring at the light for far too long that it blinded me from the truth. A truth that I had known for thousands of years.

I… wasn’t human, and I could never be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> As you probably couldn't tell from my shitty writing, I'm trying to reverse Levi's and Eren's titles. Levi is suppose to be this hope (humanity's hope) and Eren is supposed to be this sad adult of a veteran of life (humanity's strongest).
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter of this prologue arc. It will finally have some vampire action, so wait for it. I'm trying.


	3. Hurting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This world is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for being MIA. I had to finish school and move back into my sister's house. There was so much stuff to do, but here it is, the last chapter of the prologue.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar.

Three years passed in a blink of an eye. For a mortal, it was long and excruciating, but for an immortal it was merely a second in comparison, only a moment in passing. Time wasn’t a valuable thing when you had all the time in the world. Having time just meant having more time to forget faces and places. Within those three years, I refused to come near that light. I never stepped foot on the soil of the country where those silver eyes resided in. Every time I closed my eyes, I could only see darkness and that was what I needed. However, I felt those silver eyes burning a hole through me. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I felt that fire.

When I left, I took a look at the present Levi gifted to me. To my dismay, I received a pair of gold studded earrings. I didn’t know where he got the money from, but what really worried me was how similar we thought. Against my thought of reason, I pierced my ears to put them on. Even if I wanted to forget about Levi, I didn’t at the same time. I constantly fought with myself over the boy who was turning to a man because he was living.

I went around the world, trying to revert back to who I used to be before a pair of silver eyes came into light. However, I couldn’t. Trying to walk in the darkness, being an empty shell, was something I could no longer do. The sounds that I had become accustomed to over the thousands of year of my life span had become unbearable these days. Natural selection was cruel, but I still couldn’t do a thing. No matter how much I hated it, I couldn’t stop what was natural. There was no one worth saving, because they were going to die anyways. It was the cruel reality of life that I couldn’t handle anymore.

Those dark grey clouds that loomed over ahead weren’t just dark clouds anymore. In the first year I left Levi, there was a light drizzle. It wasn’t so much and I could handle it. The small whispers of tragedy was inevitable. The next year, it started to pour. The whispers were getting to me. It was like a buzzing sound of a clusterfuck bombarding me in every direction. Nothing was right, but I knew that. Drenched to the bones, I continued to roam about the world. In the third year, though, it became a hurricane of emotions. I knew what was right and wrong, I always did. However, to be immortal, one had to lose their morals. Even if I knew what was right or wrong, I should never allow myself to try to correct the wrong. There was just too much wrong, so I would only kill myself by being a being with morals.

Without the ability to ignore it all, I found myself engulfed by the noise. Children being kidnapped. The raping of those weaker. The beatings. The sex. The murder. The sins of every intelligent being that had walked this world. We were all sinners, slowly killing ourselves simply because our desires couldn’t be sated. The bad always outweighs the good, and it hurted to know that. There was no salvation, no redemption, from it all except death. Only when we were dead would we be able to escape this hell.

I didn’t know what to think of myself. I was baffled by how soft I had become. A mere child, a mere few years, had changed me. Ten years ago, I was just waiting to die. Now… I couldn’t wait. I wanted fate to hurry up and get it over with. I had nothing. I lost it all. I couldn’t get what back most important to me. I didn’t even have Levi. If I tried to fight, it would only be a fight that would just cause more damage with nothing to gain. As strong as I was, I was still weak compared to the world, and I was tired of that fact.

When those three years were up, I was at my wits end. Without even thinking it through, I bought Levi a birthday gift and made my way back to the town where I left him. This was going to be my last gift to him. I had Levi’s name carved into the seven inches of a silver blade. The person I bought it from told me that the weapon was a bowie knife, a knife that was double edged at the point. I liked it because I knew that it would easily cut through a monster like me. A clean cut meant less mess for Levi, and I didn’t want him to be dirty,

As contradicting as it sounded, I didn’t think killing a creature like me made a human dirty. My kind were natural predators to humans, so it made sense for a human to kill me. As pathetic as it sounded, I was too weak to end it all myself. I needed someone to do it for me, but if someone was to do it, I wanted it to be Levi. The one human I saved from the darkness should be the one to end me. It was only natural. Afterall, my kind did kill his mother.

Upon entering the area of where I left Levi, I released a sigh. It had been three years, and on the morrow Levi would be a legal adult in this country. He probably left the church in the time I had been away. If I remembered correctly, his male friend was older than him, so they could legally live on their own without being questioned. They also wouldn’t leave the girl behind. They were a tight group of friends. They could be anywhere.

Nevertheless, I made my way to the church as the sun was setting down. Pulling my hood down, I glanced around, observing my surroundings. No one was following me. That was a good sign, as always. I breathed softly, watching my breath leave me, floating into the air. It disappeared into nothing, leaving this world with nothing.

The church, over the years, had become run down. Society had changed very much. Humans were capable of interacting with each other across the world, causing globalization to fasten its pace. The streets, which promoted local safety and community, had become houses to home more people, making people going out further for things. The corner stores were becoming a thing in the past, much like horse riding and making food from scratch. In my opinion, humanity was moving towards a bad side, but what did my opinion mean? I wasn’t even human. The slow increase of this alienating society was none of my business. People would just become more like me. Even though I wasn’t going to be here for it, hopefully.

I looked over the deplorable state the church was in. People, although still affiliated with their religion, were going to church less, so most churches went out of business without the donations of their followers. It didn’t surprise me because I was pretty sure most people went to church every week simply because they had nothing else to do. Now with society being capable of offering more entertainment, people strayed away from their old lifestyles. I found it kind of funny when people said they were one thing, but lacked true commitment to completely follow through. Religion was just one of those things. Humans were interesting.

I peered into the stained glass window and found nothing. There was movement inside the church. I caught a glimpse of a nun walking by. People were still here, so it wasn’t an abandoned building. I moved to the next window. My heart started racing against my chest. I felt like I couldn’t breath. Anxiety was crawling up my neck, leaving sweat behind. I kept looking through the windows, but Levi wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Upon realizing the situation, I found myself pulling my lips upwards. I didn't know what I was feeling, but the painful clench of my heart made me feel so pathetic. A breath left me and my vision blurred. I just laughed. Levi wasn't here. I couldn't say that I was surprise. When I didn't show up three years ago, he was probably hurt. Humans were easily hurt. It wasn't as if I wanted to hurt him. I just couldn't help it. My kind didn't get along with his.

Either way, no matter what circumstance he was in, he was probably happy, because humans also became happy very easily. Which was all the more reason to let him end me. He would get over it and find happiness. I just needed to find him.

I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me in to where I belonged. I took a deep breath. The air entering was knocking on the door to my enclosed senses. The keys were unlocking, and pushing the barriers wide open. Opening my eyes, I felt my head pulsating. Heartbeats were pounding from all directions. The scent of blood filled my nostrils. I took another deep breath, calming myself. I breathed in the air, looking for that minty scent. My head followed the direction of the familiar smell. Looking at the direction, I knew that the light of my life had moved towards the streets of the forgotten. Then my breath hitched.

Monsters like me... a lot of them. There was a strong stench of blood covering the streets of the forgotten. My mouth tasted like iron as my teeth came out, cutting the inside of it. Something was wrong.

I marched on towards the streets of the forgotten. In the dark night, I raced through the wind, ignoring any human in sight. With how fast I was, they weren't even able to see me. Discretion to a fault wasn’t needed at this time.

As I approached the streets of the forgotten, I lost Levi's scent. The area was too concentrated with the iron of blood and monsters. I cursed under my breath. I didn't know what was happening. I had been gone for so long that monsters like me had taken over the area. Brick buildings stood tall and, in the dark, they looked like they were painted black. Neon lights lit up the streets, showing every being here that the night had just started. Voices were chatting, trying to get business. They continued to chat with empty and tired voices. Chatting and chatting and chatting. Blood was dripping from their mouths, so tired of living. Blood kept filling my nostrils, trying to make me lose all sense of reasoning. Blood was just covering the area, no room for escaping. Blood. Food. Humans. Food.

_ No. _

I clenched my teeth, swallowing my own blood. Shutting my eyes closed, I ignored my instincts. Cutting into my palms with my nails, I ignored the blood calling for me. Pursing my lips, I ignored my entire being. I didn’t have time to play monster with humans. I needed to ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. Monsters were here, and most likely to play with me.

Sucking my teeth in annoyance at the interference, I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me. I snuck my way into a secluded alley. In a good distance, I ran for momentum and then jumped, my fingers grasping the ladder of the fire escape. With my arms and legs, I pushed my body forward in the air, landing on my feet on the fire escape. My eyes went up, observing how tall the brick building actually was and then I looked at the building next to me. I climbed a little ways up the stairs for a good angle. I jumped to the building across and grabbed onto the drain pipe. I crawled on up the pipe. At the top, I flipped my body backwards into the sky, flipping backwards onto the flat roof.

After balancing myself, I took a deep breath. The smell of blood was less condense with the higher altitude. I looked down to the streets of the forgotten, examining every inch in sight. A bird side view would make it easier for me find Levi. I closed my eyes, looking for that familiar minty scent. Again, I cursed under my breath. His scent was everywhere. He was either running around the area or someone put his scent everywhere. It was probably both. I put my hands around my ears, trying to pinpoint a specific sound. I needed to find Levi’s heartbeat, footsteps, or at least his voice. His voice should sound familiar to me. I listened closely, trying to hear Levi amongst the useless chattering. My head jerked towards south when I heard his voice.

_ “I- bel- co-” _

There was no mistaking it. That had to be his voice. I heard three pairs of footsteps running around, close together. The sound of fleshed being slaughter accompanied it all. The blood that spilled was the blood of my kind. I made a run for it, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

My heart was racing so fast, I thought I was going to die. A chill was running down my spine and I felt myself constantly gulping. My throat was so dry. I didn’t know what I was feeling, but I just knew that I didn’t want Levi to die. Monsters were attacking Levi and I speculated that it was my fault. For years, I kept coming back to this place, so it probably attracted my kind here.

If Levi died then I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. He already ruined me to continue life as an immortal by living. I didn’t want him to die, I wanted to die. For him to die, it would be the equivalent of hell. Letting him die would be the greatest sin ever committed. Levi was this light in this world of darkness. I had no doubt that if he were to live to the point where he could be trained by the organization then he could end it all. He would end the fighting, leaving only those who deserved it to live. When I picked him up eleven years ago, he did not judge me as a human should had.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread fell upon me and my adrenaline spiked up to overdrive.

To stop my run, I stomped my foot, nearly breaking the ceiling, and held my head back. I watched as a huge sharp blade of ice flew past me. I held my hood and let the wind hit me. The force of the wind that occurred would had knocked down a regular human. Had I not caught the sensation of dread, I would had been, not dead but, heavily injured. I turned my gaze to where the ice came from. I already knew who would be there.

Standing before was a woman. She was younger than me, but her body was more mature than my own. She wore a white hoodie, a telling that she wasn’t afraid of being out in the open, while her pants were tight and black. With her hood down, I could see the back of her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her droopy pale grey eyes were flashing a deep blue. As she held her fighting position, her face was expressionless, cold as her own abilities. Her arms held close to the center of her chest. One knee was drawn up as it was the leg she used to kick that ice towards me. Her other leg was firm on the roof, holding her position.

“An… nie,” I slowly let her name fall from my lips.

She put her leg down and jumped from side to side, building up the momentum for the next kick. I moved to quickly face her, getting into a fighting position. I felt the blood in my hands pumping, building up heat. It was so hot that the snow under my feet was melting like it was summer. Then Annie moved to kick, generating ice. It was a fast kick, but I had seen it so many times before that I could easily stop it.

I held up my hand in an open palm, waiting for that blade of ice coming to me at an inhumane speed. With the side of my hand, I melted the center of the ice blade. On both my sides, the rest of the ice continued to fly past me. The direct wind blew my hood down. I glowered at the girl before me. She merely huffed in amusement.

“We were told to capture the nameless that went rogue. You’ve been elusive for years,” the blonde said, her face unreadable, as she put her leg back down. She put her hands into her hoodie pocket, letting down her guard.

“Why are you here?” I snarled, not willing to let my guard down.

“We followed your trail. You made a lot of trips back here,” Annie replied as her blank face slowly became replaced with a mocking smile. Her sharp white canines were on full display. “Seems to me that you have become attached to a human. What was his name? Levy or something?”

I bit back the urge to correct her. She was provoking me, and I was too old answer to such a childish act. I ignored her statement, “I haven’t been here for a couple of years. Why are you still here?”

“Well, rogue, chief said that you would come back eventually,” Annie gave me a knowing smirk. “Although, he was getting fed up of waiting for you. He said if you didn’t show up this time, we were cleared to kill the human.”

I let out a low growl. I felt my blood racing through my veins like cars. I clenched my fist, covering my palm with that metallic liquid. My nails nudged against my wounded flesh, attempting, yet failing, to calm myself. I put my arms down and held my chin up at her, patronizing her. I relished the way her body tensed up from my provocation. I sneered, “So what? He sent you to capture me? You’re practically a baby. You sure he didn’t send you to your death?”

“You think you can beat me? When was the last time you had human blood, you damn monkey lover?” Annie scoffed. “We’re vampires. It’s only natural that we feed on the weaklings called ‘humans.’”

I rolled my eyes in response. Vampires and their superiority complex was so fucking annoying to deal with. I could only wished that werewolves were real and gave vampires a challenge that hunters couldn’t. She rushed towards me. She shot out her fist and I jumped back. Her fist merely grazed my cheek, leaving a cut. I wiped away the blood and felt the cut heal. She smirked at me, trying to provoke me again. I moved away from her and she chased. I mainly focused on dodging. My eyes watched Annie, but my ears were trying to listen carefully.

I let the sound of her heartbeat take over everything. It was slower than average for a vampire, but each beat was like a beat of a drum in my ears. The sound of it overpowered everything as if it were on full blast on a speaker. Her blood flowed through her body like river going downstream, but her heart was like a lake. A lake, sitting water, could be easily boiled. Then I heard it, the sound of her blood pressure rising.

I jumped, dodging a low kick. I waited for the sound to pop. My teeth came all the way out in anticipation. Involuntarily, my whole body shook like I was having a sugar rush. My throat felt as dry as a desert and I wanted to rid myself of that feeling. I hate the sand. I run my tongue along my lips, wetting it, trying to appease myself for the main course. For sure, I was going to feast tonight.

Blood was going to pop.

My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Annie approached me again. She had one hand on her chest. The image of her heart played around in my head. The boiling of her lake of blood was cooling down. She was interfering with her own magic. Visually, I reached for her heart and crushed it before all of it could escape from me. Then the vampire’s chest erupted in an explosion. Blood splattered on my face, leaving a hole into Annie’s chest, the force of it ripped her clothes. Steam was rising out of her as she was regenerating. The blood in my mouth wasn’t sweet like human blood, but it would do.

I jumped back, dodging another kick. Annie’s magic only gave me half of her heart. I languidly licked her blood from my lips. I rolled my tongue around my mouth, savoring dinner like a well mannered man I was. I swallowed it, feeling my adam's apple bobbing. I could feel energy coursing through my body and I needed more. It had been so long since I drank the blood of an intelligent being. I wiped the blood on my cheek with a finger and brought it to my lips. Feeling unsatisfied, I smiled at her while showing my fangs, ready for more blood.

“Fucking cannibal,” Annie snarled.

“Blood sucking barbarian,” I growled back.

She went for a punch at the left side of my face. I caught it with my non dominant hand, right, and pulled her to me. If she were a human, her arm would had been ripped off. With a fist as hot as lava, I punched her straight into the face. Her face melted away, revealing the bone of her cheek and the pink flesh surrounding it, Ignoring the hit, she kneed me in the gut. The force made me cough blood as I felt my insides run cold.

I pulled away from her with my hand tending to the dropping heat in my body. Annie smirked at me, which ticked me off. I knew that she knew that she was better at hand to hand combat compared to myself. As long as I’m in a deficit of energy, there was no way that I could beat her with my own power. She was superior being that fed on only human blood. I sighed as I accepted the fact that I was going to have to cheat a little bit. I observed Annie, watching her like a prey, as I reached into my back pocket. I pulled out the gift for Levi. I would have to use it first.

I grab onto the hilt and smiled pathetically. The silver was so close to my skin, ready to burn me. I point the blade to Annie, the blonde girl who used to follow me around. That was until she realized she was apart of a supreme race called vampires. Hurting her was something I can do, but to kill her was a whole new thing.

“You think I’m afraid of that?” Annie asked in feigned amusement.

“No, but I think you should be,” I replied in a monotone voice. I knew that from a young age, she feared silver. “Annie… I’m sorry.”

She ignored my warnings and rushed towards me. I dodged sideways from her punch and quickly jumped back knowing that she was going for a grab. I tried going for a stab, but she jumped away, just barely escaping the knife. She was too distracted. Accomplishing my goal, I kicked her down while she was still airborne. I heard the air leave her lungs when she slammed onto the roof.

She tried to get up, but I pinned her down. A growl left her lips and in response I pointed the silver blade to her just. Her skin burned as she remained quiet. I looked down on her with mournful eyes. She scoffed and then started to laugh.

“Can you even do it?” Annie mocked in between her laughs. “You can’t, can you? You really are like a human, so sentimental.”

“Shut up!” I screamed as I push the knife deeper into her chest. “What do you guys want from me?!”

“Nothing,” Annie answered with a condescending smirk. “We were already told to come back. The chief doesn’t need you anymore. You’re useless. The only thing left is to kill that human.”

“What?” I asked. I felt my brows scrunch in confusion. They no longer needed me, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t do anything out of spite. Annie was only here to distract me… Levi was going to die. Unless I killed them all, those silver eyes were going to die.

At that realization, I felt my blood boiled. I bared my teeth to the blonde vampire. With my free hand, I reached down to her shoulder, touching her skin through the tattered clothes. I gripped her flesh, feeling it break under the palm of my hand. She cried out in pain, but I couldn’t hear it. It wasn’t enough. Even if I couldn’t kill her, I was capable of this at the very least. She needed to get out of the way, be incapable to battle for a while. Haha, she needed to explode.

I leaned forward and breathed on her neck. Annie’s breath hitched, but I ignored it. I licked at the tempting flesh, feeling the pulse of a beating heart. My mouth salivated at the feast waiting for me. I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh. I sucked, pulling blood into my mouth. The blood was so satisfying on my tongue that it pained me to swallow it. I kept taking in mouthfuls of her blood, feeling the way my body rejuvenates from it.

Once content, I pulled my teeth away from the neck. I lapped on the remaining blood and then sat back up. Annie gave me a murderous glare as I licked my lips clean. I squeezed her shoulder, cracking her bones this time. My hand was warming up with the new found energy. I looked down on her with a smile.

Then blood splattered everywhere.

Annie screamed in anguish as I stood up. I put Levi’s knife away as I stared at her limbless body. Oh, poor little Annie was crying again. I reached down and patted her head like I used to. She would always cry when she lost a fight. It was okay, because even if it hurts, she could regenerate. As I ran my fingers through her blonde locks, I whispered, “Bye bye.”

I blocked out Annie’s screams as I searched for Levi again. I turned around, facing south. He was still over there. I could hear his screams as well as his friends. Vampires were approaching them. My ears drown in the sound of beating hearts in the middle of an excitement festival. Everyone was so agitated.

Giving the blonde vampire one more look, I ran off towards Levi.

This world was cruel. That was an undeniable simple fact. I couldn’t save everyone, I never could. No matter what I did, someone would get hurt. I had to accept that. If I had to choose, I’d choose a world where those silver eyes didn’t get hurt. I’d choose a world where Levi could be alive in. I’d choose a world just for the sake of Levi. After all, in this world of darkness, he’s the only ray of light.

But I was too confused, too blinded. Thousands of years did not make me wiser, it only squeezed out the humane parts left in me. Being human, alive, could kill me in this world. No matter how much I wanted it, I couldn’t let myself have it. However, that didn’t mean that I could take that away from Levi. Even if it pained me to watch him be human, I couldn’t just leave him alone to die. Even if that was the fate this world gave Levi, I didn’t have to let it happen.

Right now, Levi was going to be hurt. I had to stop it before the pain became irreversible. I had to stop him from losing everything. I had to stop him from becoming a monster. He didn’t deserve the same fate that fell onto me.

I stopped in my tracks when I encounter another vampire. He turned to me with flashing red eyes. He was a small fry. I listened to his heartbeat and reached for it. His blood was boiling before he could do anything. His heart exploded. Just like that, he was dead.

Before I started to run again, I could hear the sound of flesh being slashed from multiple directions. The air became contaminated by the smell of vampire blood. I clenched my teeth in irritation. I didn’t want to deal with hunters. They assumed that all vampires were in leagued with one another. Even I knew that the American HQ and Vatican HQ didn’t get along. Why did they assumed that every vampire was the same then?

I searched for Levi’s presence. Good. I was closer to him than the hunters. I ran towards the direction. Once I was close enough, I jumped off the building, landing safely on my feet. I ran around the corner of the alley, but slowed my steps when I smelled the sweet scent of metallic blood. It was human blood. I rushed forward when I saw them.

Fuck. A vampire was feeding on the blood of Levi’s friends. The male friend was already drank from. The vampire leered over the little girl, lapping at the remains of her blood. Pools of blood covered the ground beneath them. There necks were decorated with holes, vampire bites. They weren’t dead, but they were going to be. I was too late, too dumb. I felt my body heat up, and not from my abilities. My teeth clattered as I tried to think, to understand. Levi was going to be alone.

I snapped my teeth shut and growled, announcing my presence of the vampire’s feeding. The vampire turn to look at me and I rushed to him as he stood. Pushing his back to the building, I immobilized him. Quickly, I sank my teeth in his neck and drank his blood. I sucked and sucked until he was dried up and wrinkled. I released him and watched as his body fell, limp.

I walked over to Levi’s dying friends. Their breathings were shallow. Their heart rates were falling. Unbeknownst to me, tears were falling down my face. When my tears fell onto the girl, she opened her eyes and saw me. I froze under her tired gaze. I watched as her eyes tried to understand the situation. She then shifted her gaze to the deeper parts of the alley and then back to me. I nodded before she could tell me what to do.

I leave their dying bodies in favor of finding Levi. I ran my way through the dark alleys, befitting for the birth of a monster. Which Levi was probably going through right at the moment. The alley became more narrow as I made my way though. I felt something inside of me break when I heard a desperate cry. Levi started screaming, so I started running faster. Vampire blood was covering his natural minty scent.

I paused my steps when I saw his small body hovering over a dead vampire. He didn’t notice me as I stepped up in front of him. He only screamed to the soulless body in front of him. Tears run down his face as he grabbed on the vampire’s teeth and pulled one out, not caring about the blood splattering on his clothes. Throwing the tooth behind him, he grabbed onto another tooth. He continued to pull out the teeth, one by one, as his body shook from his own cries.

And I… could only cry at the sight.

This is my fault. If I hadn’t been so indecisive, Levi wouldn’t look so broken right now. I should have just left him at the church. Or I should had just sucked up the pain and continued to watch over him. I knew it from the beginning that I would end up hurting him, and yet I couldn’t prevent it. Once again, he was losing someone because of my kind.

I fall down to my knees and lifted my hand. I covered Levi’s eyes, forcing the boy to stop in shock. With my other arm, I pulled him into a hug. With a soft voice, I whispered through my own tears, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save them again. Please… don’t cry anymore.”

Arms slowly reached around my body. Levi held onto me tightly as he sobbed into my neck. I clenched my teeth as he called out the name he had given me. I kissed him temple, attempting to calm him. I rocked him slowly from side to side. Quickly, he stopped crying and his body went limp. I pulled away from him and looked at his exhausted sleeping face.

I moved and cradled him in my arms like he was a baby. I kissed his tired eyes, hoping to take his pain away. I held him close, warming up my body to warm his in this cold winter night.

If I could choose, then I’d choose a world where Levi wouldn’t be hurt. For that kind of world to exist, I’m okay with hurting the world of now. I’d hurt vampires. I’d hurt humans. I’d hurt even myself. Levi wasn’t a ray of light in this world of darkness. He was a ray of light in my world of darkness. He was mine to protect, and protect him I would.

My ears picked up the sound of blades being sheathed. The hunters were so close. I looked down onto Levi’s face, burning his image into my memory. When he woke up, he’ll probably be hurt. However, I couldn’t stay with him, not if I was going to make a world for him. He also needed to be trained. I had no doubt that his face and name had been traveling around the vampire community.

I gently set Levi down on the ground. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I patted his head feeling his silk like hair. I pulled out Levi’s gift from my pocket and set it in his arms. Softly, I whispered happy birthday to him. I stood up after giving him one last kiss on the cheek. I smiled at his peaceful figure and walked away to where I came from.

I ran my way through the alley. I didn’t want the hunters to catch a look of me. I came back to Levi’s dying friends. It was amazing how they were still breathing. However, they only had a few minutes left to live. I walked up to them and they opened their eyes. The girl looked at me and opened her mouth.

I interrupted her again, “He’s alive.”

She smiled a bit and tears formed around her eyes. She pursed her lips as if she was just realizing that she was going to die. The boy took a deep breath, catching my attention.

“You…?” He asked.

“I’m”  _ Eren. _ “No one. I have no name,” I told him.

He then looked at me with recognition and spoke, “E… ren.”

I pursed my lips as my heart fluttered a bit. I slowly nodded in confirmation, “Yes, that’s what Levi calls me.”

“Vampire?” The girl asked in a breathless voice even though she knew the answer. I nodded in answer. She looked at me with pleading eyes. “… Turn.”

I narrowed my eyes at her suggestion. I asked in a steady voice, “Why?”

“Big bro,” Isabel stated.

“Alone… we said we,” the boy said, losing his breath.

“Even if I turned you, you wouldn’t be able to stay with Levi,” I told them, trying to discourage them. “You would have to stay with me.”

“Even so,” the boy said.

“If you guys stay here, you can say goodbye to him,” I said as I started to turn my back to them. “Yes, you both will die, but you’ll be able to get a chance to say goodbye. There are vampire hunters around and they’re coming over here. They will have Levi with them.”

“No!” The girl cried as she attempted to get up.

“Please!” The boy pleaded as he did the same.

I looked back at the two dying humans before me. I turned back around, observing them. Did they love Levi enough to throw away their humanity? I clenched my teeth as I rolled my eyes. Wasn’t everything I was going to do from now on for Levi? I sighed as I let my teeth come all the way out.

“Fine,” I said. “I hope you both are resistant to pain.”

That’s right, this world was cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> To be honest, I cried a bit as I thought on how to write this.
> 
> Next chapter has a ten year time skip.
> 
> P.s. if you read my other works, please don't worry. My butt is working on it.


	4. You Are Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ten year jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just dropping by.
> 
> This is basically the first chapter... lol.  
> So Eren has like... an episode? He's hurting... don't judge him. :'(
> 
> ALSO... someone made fanart and it made me so happy. Here's the link: https://instagram.com/p/BWc1oZNFvfX/  
> Thank you so much Ghostofmater
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes.

I pulled my hood down lower and then pocketed my hands. It’s almost dawn. Although it was a myth that the sun can burn us creatures, I didn’t like the sun. It reminded me of the things I could never have. I couldn’t stand side by side with a human without the fear of being murdered. Humans thought of themselves as forgiving and loving creatures, but when you could only live up to a century, there was only so much you could know. Humans knew nothing about the darkness that surrounded them. Hence why the rare moments when they realized that there were other beings with higher intelligence, they become afraid and spiteful. They were already fighting amongst themselves for being different despite being the same creatures. The idea of a vampire cohabitating with a human was preposterous.

I was pretty sure after our last encounter, the boy knew exactly what I was. If not, then he must be lying to himself, unable to accept that fact. I was a vampire and he was a human. We were natural enemies. If he truly knew nothing, then I supposed that I was just lucky.

I walked across the roofs with an expression that I was sure humans would call bored. A very thin layer of snow was being crushed by my feet. A tall tale sign that winter had just begun, the tenth winter since I last saw those silver eyes. The tenth birthday since I knew that he last cried. The cold wind tried to freeze my muscles, but my high body heat seemed to even melt the wind. Despite already being warm, I covered my nose with the charcoal colored scarf around my neck.

Within these past years, I reinvented myself. I had become a being I had never known myself to be. I felt things, although admittedly I was still somewhat deadlike. I found myself allowing more freedom of thought. After taking in the moment of defeat, I paused. I analyzed myself and my actions. Guilt drowned me, because I wasn’t supposed to hurt the boy. I looked for reasons why I couldn’t prevent that tragedy. If I saw the boy again, how could I ensure that I wouldn’t make the same mistake? It all came down to my crippling resolve. I didn’t know where I stood between the natural battle between humans and vampires.

In truth, I always knew that I longed to be with humans, as a human. Every time I saw a human doing what monsters did, I felt jealously run through my veins, pumping me up with indifference to their wellbeing. Humans didn’t appreciate the chances they were given from birth, the chance to be what was known to be “humane.” The knowledge of vampires, lurking among humans within the darkness, encouraged that indifference. Because humans were weak, they would all die sooner or later. Vampires simply made the deaths come quicker.

I hated vampires. I hated myself for being one of those monster. I didn’t want to kill in order to live. Although it could be argued that humans killed animals to live as well, they weren’t killing beings that could talk. In the beginning, I did kill for enjoyment. I was immature, unable to truly process the way the world worked. Evil had been bred inside of me, causing mayhem unto the beings who were alive, living. I was angry. I was scared. I was depressed beyond repair. Those bloody, violent, years felt like I was constantly falling with no destination. When you lived forever, there was no rock bottom to hit. There was no going back up. You just fell forevermore.

Even now, I was still falling in this world of darkness, an endless pit. I thought that if I had just merged into the blackness, the madness, I would be okay. However, that wasn’t the case. No matter how much I hurt humans or vampires, I could never receive what I wanted. It wasn’t as if I wanted to hear their dying cries either. I wanted something I could call my own. However, at the end of the day, it was an undeniable fact that I had nothing. I lost everything. All that was left was this echoing pain of loneliness, a shell that was unable to be filled. Everything that mattered was gone. Burned into ashes, blowing away in the hot desert wind. It was all taken from me.

I never wanted to be a vampire.

When I met those silver eyes, the boy, my world shook. My ideals fell and crashed into one another. Though I never held them up very high to begin with. There was a crack, allowing a ray of light to seep into this pit. The darkness that I roamed in became more of an afterthought. It reminded me the first time I became aware of the stars. I longed to reach into the light, but I couldn’t. Even if I did, would it had been what I truly wanted? In darkness, there was beauty. In pain, there was no meaning. You were just able to further appreciate the beauty.

Those silver eyes. The little boy. They were the beauty in my world. He was what was beautiful. I no longer had anything, but at the very least, he was alive. He was living, and I planned for it to be that way until he passed away from natural causes. No matter how much it pained me, I would watch over him. I wasn’t supposed to exist, and I was no longer alive. With this wretched life of mine, I would do my damn hardest to never let the boy experience pain again.

In these past years that I came out of hiding, I was investigating the vampires’ activities. Annie said that Chief didn’t need me anymore. The word “anymore” insinuated that there was a change from no plan to a plan. When I left, we were just mindlessly killing humans with no purpose. Now I was trying to puzzle in the pieces, figuring out what their endgame was. I had no doubt in my mind that it involved the killing of the humans. As much as I hated both sides of the coin, it offered some balance this world needed. The balance that the boy needed to understand where he stood.

Needless to say, with my active status, I attracted hunters as well. It also didn’t help the fact that the vampire trail led me to Vatican. What were hunters doing with an organization of vampires right under their noses? Ah, that was correct, they were chasing me. Apparently, I alarmed the hunters more than a organization of vampires.

However, if something was up with the vampires, then for the boy, it was my duty to end it. Although the city was beautiful, the thought that hunters were in every place possible made my skin crawl. I crouched down to enjoy the view. For now, I was by myself… well, that was a understatement. There were four pairs of feet following behind me. The hunters thought they were quiet, but their sneaky legs were as loud as an elephant.

I stood up and walked a few steps, listening to the humans behind me move as well. I focused my gaze on the human world below me. The impending sun was coming to wake the humans. The orange glow against the purple line of clouds was a sight to behold. Down below, lights were set up in celebration of their holy day. It was beautiful. Although, it could never satisfy a human mind. They were such curious little beings, hunters especially. I smirked as I contemplated on what to do. A little fun wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like hunters were easily breakable. If they were, they wouldn't be the annoying pests they were. They were undying in their own ways.

Relaxing my shoulders, I let out a sigh, a sign to the hunters that I noticed them. Then I fisted my hands before sprinting off across the roof. Four pairs of feet scurry off to follow me, but I wasn't going too far. I twisted around and stomped my foot, propelling myself towards the threats. I pulled my arm back and thrusted a full on punch to one of the human's faces. He screamed as he bit his own tongue, alluring crimson liquid falling from his lips. Immediately, I felt my fangs pushed against the insides of my mouth.

Easy, easy, I didn't want to kill them. At least not yet. I tried coaxing my teeth away, forgetting the task at hand for a second.

In the next moment, I'm being attacked by a barrage of hunters. I put my arms up for protection, taking in the blows, successfully slipping my fangs away. Then one by one, I knocked them away, but they kept coming back. Soon, they were bearing their silver weapons. I rolled my eyes, because they were thousands of years too earlier to try and kill me. If anyone was going to kill me, then it had to be the owner of those damn silver eyes. Again, I went after them one by one, half serious this time.

One, I dodged the knife aimed for my face. I grabbed the arm of the man who bit his tongue and threw him to the ground, breaking the roof. I may had used more force than necessary because his face irked me for reasons unknown to me. I was pretty sure that he was still alive. Two, I jumped up from the silver sword aiming to immobilize me. While airborne, I kicked an incoming claw hand away from me and the head of the owner of the sword. Safely landing, I jumped again, kneeing the sword wielder down into dreamland. His hair tie came off, undoing his topknot. Three, I moved just in time for a silver bullet to graze only my arm. Damn, now I needed to buy a new jacket. I focused my gaze onto the man whose hair made him look like a chimp. He cradled his silver 1911 as if it were his saving grace. He had a good aim. If I hadn't moved, my heart would had been punctured. I could had possibly died. The chimp man pulled the trigger, and I, being on alert, easily dodged the bullets. I zeroed in on the man and he started to panic. I went low and palmed his gun up and felt my ears ring at the shot fired. I punched him straight into the solar plexus. The man knocked out and I pushed his body off me. Four, feeling the dread at the ends of my hair, I let myself fall backwards. I watched at a claw swiped across the air and snipped a section of my hair. How sad. I liked my hair. I grabbed the last human, a strawberry blonde woman, and threw her away from me, forcing myself up as well. She stopped her air ride with a stomp of her feet and twisted around. She rushed to me, her claws tight in her fists. She launched her right to me, and I dodged. I would admit that her choice of weapon intrigued me, but shock only lasted a second. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. I head-butted her forehead, careful to not break her skull. She tried to fight me off, but I turned her body away and kicked the wind out of her lungs. She falls to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

I stared at the four bodies before me. They looked broken, but not beyond repair. Did I do too much? I needed a way for them to wake up. I wasn't done. I turned my gaze to the gun wielder passed out cold. The guy had a 1911, an American made gun. Hunters were sticklers for tradition, so without a doubt, these hunters were not from here. What were American hunters doing in the Vatican branch?

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Shit, there was another one? I was pretty sure there was only four of them. I clenched my fist and spun around. I didn't have time to think. At the very least, I should connect my fist with this person before I got killed.

Upon seeing the figure, my body froze into a paralyzed state mid attack. Yet my chest burned with a fire that rivaled hell. My mind went into a state of confusion as I tried to register those silver eyes boring into me like they always did. The silver glint, piercing through my chest. My breath hitched as I came to a realization. I was wrong. This wasn't the tenth winter that I won't see him. It was on this tenth winter that I did.

His hair was the same as it always was, dark black like the midnight sky. Although now, it was style into an undercut. His skin seemed to have become paler than before. He was whiter than the moon. He was no longer slim, but nor was he overly bulging with muscles. He had creases between his eyebrows, evidence that he scowled on a daily base. His height was the only thing, other than his eyes, that remained the same. He was shorter than the average male. He wore a royal blue cloak, which I had no doubt contained the Hunter's American branch insignia on the back. Around his neck, under the collar of his white dress shirt, was a white cravat. His ears were pierced with those silver studs from years ago. Above his collar, on the bare skin of his neck, I could see the silver chain which had to hold that silver key. His silver eyes looked at me in awe, from what, I didn’t know.

There were bags under his eyes. I knew that he only just turned twenty eight, but he looked like he was in his mid thirties. I bit my lower lip as I felt something pierces inside of me. In all the years that I hadn't visited him, he was probably stressed and depressed. Attempting to work his bones until they broke. Did he not see any purpose in life?

Noticing that I stopped my attack, the boy... no, man, glared at me with those silver eyes. Thin eyebrows furrowed into those creases. It was a look of contempt, not recognition, but it wasn't as if I was looking for that. He had his arms to his right with a handcuff pulled apart. The chain in between was ready to block my fist. I could feel the slight burn from the outside force. The hand cuff was silver, the mark of a hunter. Regaining my composure, I pulled back my fist and went for a low kick instead. He stepped back in time to dodge.

Not bad, not bad at all. He was pretty fast if he could keep up with me. It would be a damn shame if that was a fluke. We stared at each other, gauging each other’s reaction. The silver handcuffs spun around the man’s pointer finger. How did his finger not break under the weight? In the back of my mind, I also wondered where his silver knife was. Did he renounce me, and erased all evidence of me? I felt a prickling sensation in my chest, but I pushed it down into submission. Surely, that wasn’t the case. He still had his jewelry.

Before I could decide my next move, he rushed towards me. Taken aback, I moved away. Shit, he was really fast. He kicked at my stomach, and I felt it pushed against my skin, just barely. However, it was enough because it burned me. He had silver toed boots. He had to be strong if he was moving that fast with that much silver. There was no way he only had handcuffs on him.

I punched at him, but, in the last second, I pulled back again when he put those silver handcuffs backup to block. Silver wouldn't kill me, but it would drain my energy to regenerate from the burns. I lifted my leg into a kick, but he blocked it with his own leg. I cringed from the pain and jumped back. His leg felt heavy, even to me. Was he a monster? Because it felt like I was fighting a well adept vampire with a body of steel.

The man was faster and stronger than any human I had seen before. He grew up well, didn't he? With my body's condition right now, I probably couldn't beat him. Most likely I would, but I would fall into a blood lust. Being under the radar definitely involved me not going on a rampage for blood.

Feeling my legs heal, I put my hands up in defeat. I said, "I surrender."

He glared at me with suspicion before cautiously approaching me. He stood right in front of me, his eyes never leaving my own as he slinked my wrists tight into his silver handcuffs. The skin on my wrist burned and I let out a hiss. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did he think that silver handcuffs could keep me incapacitated? The hunter smirked as he clicked on a switch and then I felt silver stab into my bloodstream.

"Fuck," I gasped as I looked down to the open flesh on my wrist. My blood dripped down into the now soiled snow.

I didn't know what else was in that silver, but it hurt. Steam clouded over my wrists. The more I healed, the more I got hurt. The hunter grabbed onto the connecting chain and pulled me along, grinding the silver against my bones. I let out more hisses as he chuckled darkly to himself. Who would had known that snot nosed brat that I picked up would had wound up sadistic? The man stood in front of his injured companions, his hand never letting the cuffs go. He looks at them with another glare of his and he sucked his teeth.

"Oi, you lot are pathetic," the hunter growled in a deep smooth voice. I couldn’t recognize that voice. The boy from years ago was no longer here. He grew up into a whole new person, and yet he was the boy for sure. The man was an a fading version of the boy. He went to the knife wielder and kicked his body, trying to wake him. "We got a job to do. Get your sorry asses up."

"Yes, Captain!" The ones who were awake shouted in response. They forced themselves to stand up and tend to their fallen comrades. Maybe I was losing my touch. I should had been able to knocked them out without any effort. Not wanting to bother with it, I stared at the handcuffs killing my bones. I looked at the undercut of the man holding me captive.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Hmm," the man replied. He looked to the girl of his squad. "Blindfold him."

"Yes, Captain," she saluted, offering up her heart.

They were going to take me to the base. There would be no other reason to blindfold me. Although I knew the headquarters for the hunters was in Vatican, I didn't know where it was exactly. The strawberry blonde came over to me with a cloth. I bared my teeth at her. She took a step back, afraid that I'll bite her. The man let out a click of annoyance. He grabbed the cloth from the girl and glared at me before attempting to put it on me.

"Try and bite me and I'll end your life right here and now," he growled.

I rolled my eyes at him as he took a step closer to me. He let the handcuffs go and lifted the cloth. He raised an eyebrow at my lack of reaction. He pushed the cloth forward, and the world began to disappear before my eyes. The man disappeared, but I knew he was there. Because, even with the blackness consuming me, I still felt the burn of his stare. I knew that silver eyes were on me.

I refused to yelp when I suddenly felt my body being lifted. The only sound that left my lips was a small gasp. However, it was loud enough for the man to hear. He hummed at the reaction driven out of me. Then my head was hanging upside down as my stomach laid on a, what I assumed, broad shoulder. My cheek pressed against the muscles of a back that was solid hard.

"The offer still stands if you bite me," the man said. "Alright, you lot, let's go."

"Yes, Captain!" They all shouted.

The man started walking. His hand was around my lower waist and legs, making sure I didn't fall. My body swayed from side to side as we lept through the air, reaching the ground. The hunters talked amongst themselves. The only voice I could recognize was the man’s and the strawberry blonde for obvious reasons. It was mainly the man telling his comrades on what they did wrong and why they lost to me. I wanted to tell them off, but I kept my lips sealed. It wasn’t the time for that. I wanted to see their headquarters.

The sound of the steps and the movement suggested that we were going down some stairs. The air started to change around me. The freshness of the outside cool air became stale and mudgey. Quite frankly, it was disgusting. It felt like dirt was clinging onto every crevice of my body, drowning me in filth. I was going to be consumed by the dirt of the earth. I clenched my teeth in disgust. I supposed with a busy city, it was hard to hide an organization of vampire hunters. Even so, it shouldn’t had been that hard to make a nice hideout. We were in the 21st century.

“This place is always disgusting,” the man holding me grumbled.

“You say that every time, Captain,” the strawberry blonde said. “Like always, it’ll be fine, we’re almost out of here.”

I was relieved to feel the dirty air go away. Although, the stale air still remained. Useless chatter filled my ears, but all the feedback I got was static. Sniffing the air a little, I could tell just how many people were in the vicinity. Did the hunters kept themselves here like cattle? Only being able to leave to do their job? There were so many of them. I could feel all their silver weapons trying burn me from a distance. Even for me, this would be hard to escape from.

The man stopped as people around us gasped. I heard the man click his teeth in what I presume annoyance. A set of footsteps sounded, slowly approaching us. Something clicked, and if I had to guess, someone was cocking their gun. The footsteps stopped right behind me.

“Is that what I think it is?” An unknown female voice asked.

Then I felt a prickling sensation poking against my skull. The voices in the room fell into the background. Someone here was trying to break into my consciousness. Behind the blindfold, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the intruder.

A shudder struck down my spine. The air flies out of my lungs, leaving me breathless. Without even wanting to, my fangs come out sharper, once again, cutting the insides of my cheeks. I forced myself to gulp down my own blood. My fingers curled, grasping onto the man's clothes. With the feeling of something solid, I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working. I didn't know what was happening. I didn’t know there was a human capable of psychic abilities. All I knew was that I wanted to run away. The dirty feeling was rising up again from deep within my core. The feeling was like particles of sand slithering into me, soaking up my life with its grainy heat. I was becoming smaller and smaller. The sand did more than burn me. It was breaking me, making me lose control. This fire froze me, a flame that would take out everything in its way. In the back of my head, I heard hissing. The sound of it was trying to engulf me whole. A whimper tried to leave my lips, but I clenched my teeth harder than necessary. Blood filled my mouth again. I gulped it down, yet my lips still shook.

Suddenly, I'm shoved down into a sitting position, taking me away from my thoughts. The intruder left my brain alone to recuperate. However, I still couldn’t ground myself back to reality. My brain went haywire, trying to grasp the situation I was in. A cold hand touched my face. I felt a thumb slip under the blindfold and then it was ripped off. My vision blurred as I registered what was in front of me. My fear left me as fast as it entered me the moment I spotted those silver eyes on me. Those eyes of fire was a flame that simply lived. My body still burned, but it was a soft slow burn. It was gentle. Although, the glare the man was giving me was anything but gentle.

I turned my gaze away from him, taking note the room. It seemed as if I was brought into a dungeon cell. The walls were made out of rock. I had an inkling feeling that this place was made in the 1200s. The lighting was dim, coming from a small lantern hanging on the wall. I sat on a wooden chair behind silver bars. The man stood in the holding cell with me. The door was left wide opened. On the other side of the bars stood the man's four comrades. The four of them looked at me with contempt, especially the tongue biter. In return, I gave them an emotionless expression. It wasn't my problem that they weren't as skilled as their captain.

During the fight over my consciousness, I was taken away. I didn’t get to hear any of the humans conversating. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything important. Besides that, there was a non-human inside the ranks of hunters. It was only a speculation, but I highly doubt that humans found a way to use mind control. It would only be humans who wouldn’t be able to tell who was on their side. They would only be the ones dumb enough to let themselves be fooled. However, what made me anxious was the fact that this being had a strong enough mental ability to fight with me.

"Ah!" I yelped when my wrists were harshly pulled up. I looked to the man holding me captive.

"Oi, answer me when I'm talking to you," he growled, tugging onto my restraints.

I grunt out a pained noise as steam built up, disappearing into the air. There was an aching pain where the silver ground against my bones. I was reaching a limit on energy. I was constantly regenerating around my wrists. I needed to feed on blood soon. I glanced at the humans and then I bared my teeth, licking it for show.

"Oi, oi, keep your teeth to yourself," the man scoffed. He observed my restraints and then my teeth, letting the fact that I was hungry sink into his pretty little head. My eyes followed his as the man glanced at his comrades. "Leave us. I don't want any of you being bitten on accident."

"But sir!" Topknot said in frustration.

"We can't just leave you with that," the tongue biter proclaimed as he gestured to me.

“Captain, please be rational,” the strawberry blonde pleaded.

“We should at least wait until Commander Erwin comes,” the chimp looking one suggested.

“Get the fuck out,” the man growled in a low voice.

I shifted my gaze back to the man. His voice even made me flinched. The little boy was acting all grown up, commanding others. I bit my lower lip, gently to not cut myself, trying to keep the smile off my face. I didn’t know why but I felt a warmth in my chest. I turned back to look at the other humans. The four of them were visibly stiffen. They gave their captain a hard forced nod. Saying nothing more as they left the area, leaving me with the man.

The man turned his body, facing me. His expression went back to his normal one, blank. What I had seen so far, it was either that or looking as if he was constipated. He crossed his arms as he pushed his back against the bars. I leaned back in my seat and jerked my head up in his direction. I smirked at him, trying to tick him off.

Silver eyes glared at me, watching me like a predator would to a prey. He sneered, “Fucking brat.”

I chuckled, knowing that I succeeded. It only served to tick off the man further. The man took off his royal blue cloak, folding it. I caught a glimpse of the American Hunters’ insignia, overlapping wings, one white while the other was red like their country’s flag. He set his cloak down on the floor. He grimaced at the sight of his own cloak on the dirty floor. He stood up with his hand at his neck. He loosened his cravat as he approached me slowly. He rolled up his sleeves, never taking his silver eyes off of me. My eyes traveled down to his forearms, watching the way his muscles moved. I felt it, so I already knew it, but really, the man looked solid hard.

“You’re in here to answer some questions. After that, it’s up to the supreme commander on what we do with you. The cowards here in Vatican want you dead so they can examine your body, but the commander of the American branch thinks we can use you,” he told me. “Personally, I don’t care. The less vampires there are, the less work I have.”

“Is that so?” I asked with smile. That meant that all the hunters would be on edge until my trial. I could see them now, jumping at every thing that moved.

“Yea,” the man replied, glaring down at me. “I don’t want to have to beat it out of you, but if I have to, I will.”

“Wow, you really have your work cut out for you, don’t you, Captain Levi?” I said.

“How…?” The man’s breath hitched as he looked at me with confusion, breaking his blank stare. The general public only knew him by his last name, Ackerman. His last name was confirmed because he met a relative during the beginning years of his vampire hunting life. I, of course, knew his first name.

“You’re Captain Levi Ackerman, commanding officer of  the special operations squad from the American branch,” I continued to say his title. “You’re dubbed by the hunters as ‘Humanity’s Hope.’ I hear that they’re expecting you end the war between the vampires and humans. Supposedly, you’re that strong. Personally, I don’t think you’re all that.”

“Is that right?” Levi rhetorically asked back with his face back in a blank state. He crossed his arms, getting comfortable. “Who are you?”

“What do you mean?” I questioned for clarification.

“What’s your name?” He glared at me as he specified his questioning while sighing as well.

“I don’t have one.”  _ It’s Eren. _ “A lot of us don’t,” I answered.

He looked a bit shock that I answered him without a fight. He gave a curt nod as he continued, “How old are you?”

“Old enough,” I said. I failed to stop the little chuckle that left my lips. These were the same questions he asked me when I first picked him up. Even with a scowl on his face, I found it all endearing.

“What’s so funny?” He growled.

“Nothing,” I responded as I smiled at him weakly.

I supposed I was a little sad that he couldn’t recognize me. However, I couldn’t blame him. In all the years that we had known each other, he only saw my face once, on the day we met, when he was seven. His mother had just died, it was late, and he was leaving his home behind. Even so, I would still do my hardest for him. I already made a vow to myself that if I felt pain, I would continue onwards.

I gazed at those furrowed eyebrows, trying to find the long lost boy behind it all. Those burning silver eyes looked upon me with confusion. It was as if he was trying to figure out if I was mentally insane. I wasn’t. No, I was just desperate. No matter how futile I knew it was, I wanted Levi, a human. The light in my dark world.

A metallic sound filled the area and then a squeak. After a slam of the door, heavy footsteps walked, coming closer by the second. Levi’s and my gaze went to where the sound came from. I released my facial muscles, staring blankly at the big blonde approaching my cell. Levi walked away from me and grabbed his cloak. He threw it at the blonde to hold and then went to lean on the silver bars again. I found it interesting how Levi wasn’t cautious of me enough to not stay in the cell with me. The big blonde, holding Levi’s cloak now, grabbed a chair and sat down, outside of my cell.

The blonde looked exactly like that guy from that one movie the American’s loved. I believed his name was Captain America. Guessing on the words of the humans before, this man was the commander of the American Hunters’ branch. How befitting, the man that looked like Captain America was protecting the humans from vampires. Although, his eyebrows seemed irrationally large compared to most humans I had seen.

“How is it?” Captain America questioned his comrade.

“Just started,” Levi told his superior.

“Alright, just be careful then. He looks hungry,” the blonde said.

I glared at the blonde. The big ass tree just insinuated that I would drink Levi’s blood,  _ kill him _ . I would never hurt him, but I sure as hell would kill the blonde. If any other vampire was in my position, Levi would already be dead. Why was the commanding officer ready to offer up Levi’s life? The world wasn’t drastic enough to start letting people uselessly sacrifice their lives for meaningless ideals.

Or did he underestimate me? Thinking that I was incapable of killing Levi? Sure, Levi was strong, that much was true, but he wasn’t that strong. Granted that if I had been a normal vampire, I would be dead, but I wasn’t a damn red eyed baby. Humans were too full of themselves.

“It seems like he doesn’t like you,” Levi monotonously commented, his gaze never leaving me.

“I would like to think that all vampires hate me,” the commander stated. “I’m surprise that you’re going to do this without an apron.”

“He hasn’t given me a reason to wear one yet,” Levi said.

The blonde hummed in response as he leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. The blonde asked me, “Are you a progenitor of vampires?”

I turned my gaze back to Levi, ignoring the blonde completely. That was a very good question to ask of me. Maybe that was why there were more hunters after me than I thought was necessary. Humans were looking for answers as to why there were vampires to begin with. Surely their human god didn’t create us. Although I knew that it didn’t matter, I couldn’t find it in me to answer the question, or any question, unless Levi asked it and we were alone.

“I’m telling you, he hates you,” Levi said. “He was talking to me just fine until you showed up.”

“How troublesome,” the blonde grumbled to himself before looking back at me. “Do you like Levi?”

What a ridiculous question to ask. It’s not about liking, it’s about needing.

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous,” Levi growled. “Why the fuck would a blood sucking barbarian fancy a damn hunter?”

I clenched my teeth at that comment. I wasn’t a blood sucking barbarian. Did they think that I wanted to have to drink blood? I didn’t even drink human blood.

“Well then,” the blonde said with a small mocking smile, standing up. “I’ll leave you to deal with this. We have an hour before the trial. Try to get something out of it.”

“Whatever,” Levi grunted in response.

The blonde left my sight, taking Levi’s cloak. Heavy footsteps reached my ears. Then I heard the door open and close again. The man in front of me walked back up to me.

“Don’t make this difficult for me,” Levi said in a tired voice. “Answer the question, are you or are you not a first generation vampire?”

“Why are you asking about that?” I asked instead of answering. “What made you think of that?”

“You’ve encountered hunters in the last decade or so, but you didn’t kill them,” Levi stated. “Every hunter that has seen you has said that your eyes flash gold. All vampires that we know have eyes that flash red.”

“Is that so?” I asked. They had no records of any vampire not red eyed, how interesting. I didn’t know that hunters were that incompetent.

“Although, I’ve personally killed some vampires whose eyes flashed blue or purple. However, seeing how gold was a rarer outcome, we deducted that they could possibly be the progenitor of vampires,” Levi told me.

I didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to take your reluctance to answer as a ‘yes,’” Levi declared.

“Why are you so curious? In the end, vampires are all the same,” I said.

“It’s easier to kill the top dogs than going from bottom to up,” Levi stated.

“You’re so confident,” I shifted my gaze. “You shouldn’t be. It isn’t healthy for you.”

“It’s not about being confident,” Levi retorted. “It’s about getting the job done.”

Now that was a scary notion. The little boy was going to go after vampires as strong as me. If there were hunters as strong as him, it wouldn’t be that scary. However, from what I had seen, that wasn’t the case. The hunters would be torned apart.

“I see,” I simply said.

“What are the capabilities of each vampire type?” Levi questioned, putting his hands on his waist. He was ready to hurt me with I didn’t answer. I had half a mind to not answer him, however, it would be better for him to know these things. It would keep him safer.

“Red eyed ones are turnlings, the weakest of the bunch,” I answered. “A little bit of silver can burn them like lava would to a human. As the weakest, even they do not need human blood to survive. Purple eyed ones are turnlings as well. However, they don’t get hurt as much from silver compared to red eyes. Those who have purple eyes are turned by someone with gold eyes. Blue eyed ones are born naturally, like humans. Silver hurts them as much as it would a purple eyed one. Gold eyed ones, like me, are simply just there. Silver barely hurts them, but it would still burn. Vampires who are not red eyed have their own special ability. All their abilities depends on their parent gold eyed one’s ability. However, as a hunter, you should know, all vampires are easily killed if their hearts are punctured.”

Levi nodded the whole time as he listened to me. Once I was done, he questioned, “What’s your ability?”

I smiled at him like he was a child, “Who knows?”

“Tsk,” Levi scoffed. “Then tell me, what did you mean when you said that the red eyed ones don’t need human blood?”

“No vampire needs human blood to survive,” I stated. There were plenty of other options.

“You mean to tell me,” those silver eyes grew very dark. “That vampires just eat us for fun?”

“Well, it’s easier to kill a human,” I answered.

“You monsters are sick,” Levi proclaimed.

“Of course. We’re monsters,” I calmly retorted. “But don’t be so biased. You humans are monsters as well.”

“I know,” he said. “You don’t need to tell me.”

I stared at him with surprise. The look in his silver eyes was very familiar. He knew, he understood, that this world was filled with monsters from all sides. After the event from when we last saw one another, I thought he would hate vampires with a passion. I was wrong. Between the ten years we hadn’t seen each other, something else happened. It was that, or he simply just knew how the world work. I wouldn’t doubt it. He always had a good head on his shoulders.

“Anything else you would like to know, Captain Levi,” I inquired.

The man glared at me for saying his name again. He shifted his position, putting pressure on one leg, “Why didn’t you kill those hunters?”

It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about. I let out a breathless laugh, “Well, Levi, I don’t kill anyone unless they need to die. It’s that simple.”

“Their lives mean nothing to you?” Levi asked.

“Of course not, they’re just cattle, food for vampires. Just like how vampire heads are hunters’ token from a hunt,” I said as a matter of fact. It was weird that Levi couldn’t see it like this. However, I guess because he was only human, he didn’t understand that nothing mattered. There was no big picture. You could only control the little things, and Levi’s life was what I was going for.

“You’re fucking insane,” Levi said.

“No, I’m not. You know it’s true,” I told him. “Don’t drag me into your human moral games. At the end of the day, none of it mattered.”

“Whatever, we’re out of time,” Levi stated as the door opened again. “I need to put a muzzle on you or else those cowards from here will complained. They were also complaining about how I put your handcuffs on.”

As more hunters came in to escort me, he grabbed the handcuffs and released me. Blood fell down like a waterfall now that the handcuff wasn’t there to stop the bleeding. There holes along my wrists. My pink flesh was painted red. My bones looked as if it had been carved into. Steam filled up the air as my wounds closed up. He turned me around, pulling my arms back. I grunted as the silver sunk back into my flesh. A muzzle covered my mouth like I was an animal. Then the blindfold came back on, taking me to the darkness.

I was hauled over onto, what I assumed to be, Levi’s shoulder again. I was being dragged off to who knew where.

Levi started talking. Based on the replies, I assumed that his superior came to escort me out as well. They talked about the possibility of me turning onto their side to which Levi merely shrugged at, digging his sharp shoulder into me. These humans were delusional if they thought they could use me. Just because I didn't kill humans, it didn't mean that I wanted to help them. I simply didn't wish to be caught up into their vampire/hunter game.

I preferred it if Levi didn't participate as well.

It took awhile, but we finally reached to our destination.

I heard people grunt as the sound of metal scratching the floor accompanied it. We walked forward. More voices flooded my head, washing away Levi's and his superior's. People gasped and grabbed at their weapons. They whispered amongst themselves, probably unable to keep their eyes off their prized hunt. Their whispers bounced back against the confinements of the room. The echoes came back to me, hitting me with an unknown force. There were many hunters in this very big room. At this point, escaping seemed like a hassle. I didn't want to deal with it. I wanted someone else to deal it for me.

We came to a stop. Without warning, Levi dropped me onto the ground. My arms were pulled back with a tug and then the sound of metal rubbing against each other came. My hands were pulled down, scraping the ground. I clenched my teeth as my back was pushed against a silver pole. The skin on my back was melting. A huff of breath left my lips and then I soon found myself laughing at the numbing pain. These hunters feared the ones they hunted. They were just so easy to kill. Humans were weak preys. Guns were soon cocked and undoubtedly pointed at me.

After the talk with Levi, I was feeling more agitated than usual. I was feeling talkative. I was going to tell all these hunters my thoughts.

"You hunters are well prepared," I calmly chuckled. Humans were weak. They were such poor little ungrateful bastards.

"Silence you abomination of men!”

“Pastor, calm yourself.”

“Pastor? What god are you praying to that allowed abominations of men like me roam around freely?” I asked. Ah, how could I forget? Hunters were created based on religion. Really, it was so sad that they could be blinded by their own selfish desires. Religion was just humans attempting to fit humanity into what they believed, desired.

I had said it before and I would say it again. God doesn’t exist, never had and never will. These fools had better not taint Levi’s mind with their ideals.

“Kill it! Just kill that monster!”

“Silence!” Then wood was being hammered against wood.

“Oho? Is that the supreme commander, trying to assert his authority by sitting his overgrown bottom on the podium?” I asked. “Anyone could sit there, even I could. Shall I take your seat and show you how it’s really done?”

“You will hold your tongue!”

“Why?!” I screamed, breaking my calm image, to the direction where the voice came from. “Or you guys will kill me? How about, instead, I’ll kill you al-”

My face suddenly got hit by force I had yet to experience in my more recent years. The impact of the hit forced my head to the side. I felt my blood trickle down my face, but another hit came. Over and over again, I was hit. I was coughing up blood. By the tenth hit, I understood that I was being kicked… by Levi. No one but Levi would be doing this. It was such a satisfying realization to know that Levi was hurting me.

“Ugh!” I groaned as blood spilled from my lips.

Levi stopped his hits, allowing me to breathe. My face started to heal. No, Levi. That wasn’t what I wanted. I want you to hurt me, condemn me. Hurt me just as I had hurt you. Pay me back for all the years you spent miserable. I let out a giggle, slowly building up until I was full on laughing. I didn’t know what I was doing anymore. Seeing the boy after all these years had shook my resolve yet again. I was so pathetic. Please, I wanted to hurt.

“Captain, this is just my personal opinion, but I think pain is the best form of discipline,” I giggled. “And that, little boy, barely hurts. Try harder.”

Hurt me and remind me that I had a goal to accomplish. I was going to make a world for him, just for him. I wasn’t included. Hurt me!

A crushing blow came to my stomach and I was now coughing up bile with blood. It was flooding in the muzzle, becoming too much, too thick, to leave through the mesh. Yes, Levi, just like that. My ray of light had the duty to do away everything that was dark, even if it was me. We didn’t belong together. I felt my resolve hardening after every single hit. Levi then stomped on my head, pushing it down.

“As I heard it, this vampire didn’t kill any of the hunters pursuing him. However, there had been many reports of him killing other vampires, even those we had trouble killing ourselves. As weak as he is now, I could handle him,” Levi stated. I felt his foot leave my head and then my hair was being entangled with fingers. I was pulled up. “But how about you guys? You guys said that you want to kill him and experiment on him, but can you really kill him?”

“Supreme Commander, I have a proposal,” a voice that I now associated with Levi’s superior said.

“What is it?” Supposedly, the supreme commander asked.

“This vampire’s abilit-!”

I heard and felt an explosion behind me. I heard every single being in the room gasp even louder than before. Even from where I was, I knew that the dust and debris from the explosion would reach me, cloud my every movement. I smirked when I felt Levi’s hand leave me. I pulled against my restraints, ripping the heavy chain of silver apart. Then I pulled off the handcuffs, freeing my hands to pull away the blindfold and muzzle. I felt my wrist heat up with a sizzling sound. I barely had any energy left to heal fast.

I was right. The area around me was clouded with dust. Hunters were screaming and arming themselves for the threat. I could see only one person. The boy turned into a man stood in front of me. He was looking behind me and then shifted his gaze back at me. His face became contorted with annoyance as he clicked his tongue. He reached for something, most likely a silver weapon, behind his back. However, since he was still in a state of shock, I had the upper hand.

I rushed to him, covering his eyes. With my weight on him, he fell down to his bottom. I straddled his hips, pinning him to the ground. I grabbed the arm that was reaching for a weapon, forcing it still. As Levi was about to say something, I placed my lips on his. With his other hand, he tried to push me away, but I stood my ground. I darted my tongue into his mouth, searching for his tongue. Once found, I led it into my own mouth and sucked on it. Slurping up his saliva. I soon felt my wounds heal faster.

I pulled away and let out a soft giggle. I brought my lips to his ear and placed a light kiss on his earlobe before I whispered, “Didn’t I tell you, Levi? Vampires don’t need blood to survive.”

“You-” Levi started.

“Shhh, Levi,” I told him. “My friends are here. I’ll let you see them if you promise me one thing.”

He didn’t say anything, he merely gulped.

“That’s a good boy. Now, Levi, you have to promise me to not cry,” I told him in a breathy voice as I glanced at the air around me. The dust was coming back down. I had to leave now. “You know that I don’t like it when you cry.”

“E… ren?”

“That’s right,” I smiled. He didn’t forget me. I felt something in my chest being lifted. “Also, happy birthday.”

I gave him one last kiss on the cheek before I quickly dashed towards the entrance. Seeing human bodies huddled near the entrance, attempting to fight off the threat they had yet seen, I jumped on someone’s body. I walked on their heads, ignoring the grunts of displeasure. I made my way to the two figures hovering over all the dust. Upon seeing me, one of the figures pointed at me and then I felt my body being lifted. It was an unsettling feeling at first, but I now wasn’t fazed by it.

Finally being able to see them clearly, I asked, “Did you retrieve it?”

“Yep! No problem!” The redhead girl exclaimed, giving me the universal peace sign.

“No problem? We were almost captured!” The white blonde grunted with his arms crossed.

“Ugh, whatever. What about you? Did anything happened?” The girl questioned.

“Isabel, Farlan,” I said. The redhead girl and the white blonde took on a more serious stance. We were in the middle of the air and our protection from the dust was quickly disappearing. “Now isn’t the appropriate time to discuss this.”

“Aww, fine,” Isabel complained as she started to turn away.

“However,” I said, turning towards where I came from. “Levi is down there.”

By now, the dust was all gone. It didn’t make a difference if they left now or ten seconds later. Isabel gasped in excitement and Farlan hummed in interest. The three of us looked down to the man standing, staring at them as if he had seen a ghost. Which wasn’t too far off from the truth. At my sides, I felt my two descendents waving at the human man. Isabel’s was energetic. Farlan’s was a simple wave. I smiled at the man, which only made him more confused.

My attention was taken away when I felt silver approaching us fast. I caught a glimpse of one silver knife coming towards Isabel. I rolled my eyes. All these hunters were all talk but no bite. Only one of them actually attempted to hurt us. I stretched out my arm, taking the full force of the hit.

I let out a groan as I had yet to fully heal. Saliva could only do so much. The knife went straight through my bones. My blood was dripping down onto the humans. With my other hand, I grabbed the hilt and yanked the knife out of arm. My healing abilities was on full display for all the hunters. I twisted the knife around my fingers, deciding on where I should throw it. In the end, I lifted the knife over my head and threw at the man sitting at the podium.

The old round bastard didn’t flinch an inch. He simply kept resting his chin on his hands. He kept his gaze on me through his glasses. The knife reached right in front of him, seeping into the wood all the way to the hilt. He was so boring. The room was silent. Hunters were truly boring and weak.

I shifted my gaze back to Levi who was still standing there, staring back at us. Once again, I smiled. Once again, I was leaving the light of my life behind. Once again, I was hurting myself and him. I said in a loud clear voice, “Thank you for the hospitality, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts.


	5. I Am Still Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner reservation for four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a long time, but this story isn't dead. It can't be, because I still haven't written the scene I want the most.
> 
> However, I do apologize for the wait.
> 
> Please enjoy and please excuse my grammar mistakes.

“Hello, I would like to make a dinner reservation for a party of four,” I announced to the phone as I hand the documents to Isabel. She took it before I could drop it into the tub of water. She stuffed the papers back into the envelope they came with. Gently, she placed it on the ground, far away from the drain hole on the floor. Farlan lifted my wet arm and placed a towel under it so that water didn’t run down the bathtub.

“And what day would you like to make the reservation for?” A feminine voice asked through the phone.

I paused for a moment. When would that man arrive back to America? After finishing up overseas, it would take him a day to come back, and another day for his feelings to settle. There was no doubt in my mind that he would come.

“Three days from now,” I answered as I reached out my arm for Isabel to lather it in soap. “On Friday.”

Although I couldn’t eat human food, at the very least, I could pretend to drink tea. As turnlings, Isabel and Farlan were capable of tasting and digesting human food. Although they received no nutrients from it, they entertained themselves with the luxury of tasting it. In truth, it made me a tad jealous, however I appreciated that they were still able to retain some human qualities. It was better than them lusting for blood. Because I made sure of it when they turned, they hadn’t become addicted to blood. If I had failed at achieving that then I… would’ve had to kill them.

“Let’s see here,” the woman mumbled to herself, distracted. “Ah, yes, we have a few tables open.”

“Is there a table available by the window?” I questioned as Isabel lifted a bathing bowl and slowly poured it over my arm, leaving it clean. Farlan was tapping on my leg so that he could lather it in soap as well.

“Yes,” she answered as I heard her typing on what I presumed to be a computer. “What time would you like? I have an opening for 6pm and another one for 8pm.”

“6 will be alright,” I said as I gave Farlan an irritated face.

“Alright, so a dinner reservation for four on Friday at 6 with a table by the window,” the woman repeated back the details of the reservation. “And under whose name shall this reservation be under?”

“Eren,” I replied. “Just Eren.”

“Then you are all set,” she said. “I look forward to your arrival.”

I grunted in confirmation before ending the call. Carelessly, I handed the fragile gadget to Farlan who struggled to grab it before it fell just to crack. Once it was safely in his hands, he let out an indignant huff of breath. He placed the phone down where it wouldn’t be damaged. As a response to his indignance, I lift my leg for him to attend to. Farlan sighed in defeat as continued to do as he was doing before.

“We’re going out to eat?” Isabel asked as she stood to move behind me. She poured water down my head, wetting my head. I relaxed as the gentle warmth took over my tired muscles. I leaned my head back to give her better access.

“Yes,” I answered.

“But you said for a party of four,” Farlan said with concern, physically worried if I no longer was the young immortal creature that I was, worried if I was becoming senile. Nevertheless, he continued to wash away the soap on my leg. “Last I checked, there are only three of us.”

“I appreciate your observation,” I told Farlan with a blank look. I only looked away to close my eyes as Isabel began to massage my head, covering my hair with shampoo. “However, worry not, we will be having a guest joining us.”

“Who?” Isabel questioned as she poured more water down my hair.

“Does it have to do with the documents?” Farlan asked.

“You two talk too much,” I apathetically said with a yawn. “Focus on what you’re doing.”

“We don’t have to do this,” Farlan grumbled.

“I never asked you to,” I replied.

They both grumbled in frustration, unable to refute my words. It was true. I never asked them to bathe me. However, Farlan took it upon him to do it when he found me napping in the bathtub. He was upset over the sight of me constantly drowning to death and coming back to life. I didn’t find anything wrong with it. I was simply tired and as a result, I took a nap. I truly didn’t understand how humans thought. In the end, I found it bothersome to deal with Isabel and Farlan being upset so I allowed them to help me bathe. It was a chore that never ceased. Occasionally, however, they would complain about it.

“You’re a very troublesome master,” Farlan sighed as he pushed water against me, wetting my drying chest.

“You know, vampire masters are portrayed as cool and mysterious, sometimes even sadistic,” Isabel commented as she finished washing away the shampoo from my hair. “But you’re more oblivious and lethargic. You also don’t care about your own well being.”

“Mmhmm,” I replied. I had heard this many times. I didn’t understand how they never become tired of the same conversation. Humans, well I supposed they were ex-humans, were such peculiar creatures.

“Although, whenever we mention Levi, you become quite skittish,” Farlan commented offhandedly.

I felt my heart constrict in uneasiness. I refused to open my eyes to their expressions. I clenched my teeth as I try to do away those silver eyes staring at me, boring into me. That boy turned into a man had grown. He was no longer the little boy who wrapped his thin frail arms around my neck. He was no longer the little boy who told me with such an honest voice that I was beautiful. He was no longer the little boy who asked innocent questions. He was a man, sadistic to a point, commanding, all powerful, and yet still compassionate.

I lifted my left hand and touched my ears, rolling the golden stud against my fingers. He, too, was no longer the boy who gifted me such jewelry. However, despite all of that, he was still that boy. His silver orbs of eyes continued to burn me, lighting me up with a purpose. He was beautiful. A fire that I had to protect. No matter how much darkness consumed me, no matter how much rain surrounded me, no matter how much it hurt me, he had to live.

“Yea, you do. Do you love big bro that much?” Isabel innocently asked.

Suddenly, I remembered the feel of his dulcet lips against my own. The curves of his soft ample lips were breathtaking to take in. The muscle of his tongue was frozen, stung by my abrupt action. It was a welcomed opportunity to suck his unguarded tongue into my mouth. It was noticeable how effortlessly he was swayed to comply with me. His tongue moved along mine, as if we were performing a dance duet. We moved in time with one another. The taste of his saliva was divine, beyond what I had ever experienced in this wretched world.

My heart picked up its pace, beating faster than what was normal for me, not a human, me. That was right, I was a monster, a separate being from humans. I place my right hand on my chest. I took a deep breath, doing away the memory of his lips. What was there to be excited about? What was I excited about? These feelings, I didn’t understand. What I did understand was that the kiss was a one time opportunity. Even if there was another opportunity, how could I turn my ray of light into food? He was much more than that.

“It’s not about loving, it’s about needing,” I replied, opening my eyes. I stared off into nothing as I reeled in the unsettling feeling in my stomach.

“If you say so,” Isabel shrugged.

I stood up, feeling the water fall from my body as if it were a passage for a waterfall. I stepped out onto the bath towel laying on the ground. I stilled as I let Isabel and Farlan dry my body with more towels. Farlan tied a towel around my waist, a gesture I had yet to understand. There was no shame in roaming about in nothing but your skin. Outside the comfort of one’s home, I supposed it made sense, but we were in one of the many homes I owned.

I felt the air around me change to a calmer and darker tone. Farlan pressed his face against my skin. He nuzzled my arm as he took a deep breath. Isabel linked our hands together, intertwining our fingers. She squeezed my fingers drawing my attention to her. Her pupils were blown wide. I felt two pairs of teeth nudging against my skin.

“You two must be hungry,” I said.

“Yes, master,” they confirmed my assumption.

“Alright then,” I said as I patted both their heads.

Traditionally, purebreds were to feed their turnlings. However, many turnlings came to be because of entertainment rather the need of power. There were just far too many turnlings for purebreds to take care of. Not only that, many purebreds refused to care for their fledglings of any kind. Many naturally born vampires grow up without parents. Vampires didn’t share the same sentiment of family as humans did. They reproduce simply to keep the population of vampires high.

After dressing, I brought the two kids to kitchen. I set up their dinner that was cooling down while they were bathing. It was a simple roasted beef with rosemary and a squeeze of lemon. On the side was salted and black peppered potato bites. I grabbed a basket of baked bread and a plate of softly churned butter. Isabel and Farlan wait patiently at the table as I prepare their main course.

In the cupboard, I grabbed three goblets. I set them down all together on the counter before leaving for the fridge. Rummaging through the fresh ingredients, I found the blood bag I was searching for. With it in hand, I made my way back to the goblets. I ripped the plastic and poured the contents into one. I disposed the bag. On top of one of the empty goblets, I placed my wrist on it. With my free hand, I pressed the nail of my thumb against my skin, letting the crimson liquid leave my veins. Once filled, I lifted my thumb, letting the wound close. Then I move to the next goblet and repeated the action.

“If you’re just going to do the same thing, why do you let your cut close up?” Isabel asked as she always did.

“It’ll be messy. A clean person will more likely be a good person,” I replied as I finished filling up the second goblet.

“You always say that,” Isabel grumbled.

“And yet, you always question me,” I said.

I set the goblets full of my blood in front of the kids and the other one with me. They looked at me in hunger and I nodded for them to start eating. Slowly, they each took a sip of blood to start their dinner. They knew I didn’t like it when they wolfed down the blood and then the food in one go. I lifted my own goblet and sipped on the blood. I swallowed down the rotting sour red liquid as I learned through practice. The taste of it lingers in my mouth, as it always did.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to drink one of our blood?” Farlan questioned in concern.

“No, Farlan, I am content with what I have,” I answered. “I don’t need a kid’s blood.”

“But wouldn’t my blood be better than some old rabbit blood?” Farlan pushed.

“Yea, you’re like a vegetarian vampire,” Isabel commented.

“This isn’t ‘Twilight,’ Isabel. Farlan, you will do well to not question my decisions,” I said definitely.

“Yes, sir,” they simultaneously said.

“What are you going to do about the documents?” Isabel questioned as she ate.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” I deadpanned. “To answer your question, it depends.”

“On what?” Farlan asked, throwing a napkin at Isabel.

“Our guest,” I stated.

—————————

Walking down the street that connected the normal and forgotten, I couldn’t help but notice the changes over the last ten years. The streets of the forgotten had become a ghost town. No one was trying to get business anymore. It was simply a den for gangs. The streets of normal had been teared down and remodeled. The inbetween no longer had a Denny’s. It now housed a fancy little restaurant that was acclaimed for its service and dishes.

The two kids seemed energetic from the prospect of coming back to their hometown for a meal. They walked ahead of me, eyeing everything. They, too, hadn’t been here for ten years. Isabel hopped about, making her dress roll upwards. Farlan chased after her, telling her to pull down her dress.

As we are attending to dinner at a nicer restaurant, I demanded the two of them to dress up. Isabelle pouted the whole time, but still slipped into a simple grey cocktail party dress. Her hair wasn’t in pigtails, no, she tied it up into one ponytail. I helped her straighten out her hair and let some bangs hang down low. She tried to leave the house with sneakers and I had half the mind to decapitate her three times for punishment. She knows that I don’t like it when she acts up. However, I didn’t go through with it and simply told her to put on some heels. As for Farlan, he tried to leave the house with a messily buttoned up shirt and jeans. I lectured him and got him in a more decent outfit. He’s now wearing a white dress shirt with all the buttons buttoned. A black tie is hidden under a maroon vest. His slacks are black as well as his dress shoes. I got him to sit down and applied gel to his hair. His hair is pulled to the side with a little spike to add volume.

I am constantly reminded as to why I don’t have any other fledglings under me. They don’t listen and they always need protection. That is, if I want them to not be disintegrated to ashes.

As for my own outfit, I’m sporting an emerald button up shirt. I opted out of a coat and vest and just put on black suspenders. I wrapped a black bowtie around my neck, because a regular tie is too annoyingly long. Slim black slacks cover up my legs and black dress shoes cover up my feet. I pulled my hair back with gel.

“I can’t believe that they tore down the Denny’s! We used to go there all the time with Levi!” Isabel whined.

“Yea,” Farlan grumbled. “It was so weird. Levi hated the idea of eating out because he thought it was too dirty, but he would always be okay with going to Denny’s.”

“Ughh!!! It makes me so sad!” Isabel whined. Farlan flicked Isabel’s head.

“So why are we eating here?” Farlan asked as we reached our destination.

“To meet our guest,” I said.

“And who is this mysterious guest?” Farlan questioned.

I simply sighed, because humans, ex-humans, were such curious creatures. I tapped my knuckles on Farlan’s head and then Isabel’s, before entering the building. Indignantly grumbling, the two follow after me.

The light, inside, is dim. The floor is woodend. The tables and chairs are mahogany wood while the tablecloths and curtains are cream. Wine glasses clink, voices chatter, and silverware scrape against plates. A soft violin is playing slow and smoothly in the background. The smell of roasted herbs on all kinds of meat wafts in the room.

Not that I would ever be able to taste it.

We walk with languid steps to the lady standing at the podium. I glance over her attire and appreciate the well kept look on her. Her lips pull into a smile, trying to pull us in with perfect service. However, there is no such thing as perfect in the world. Except for, maybe, Levi.

“Hello, do you guys have a reservation?” The lady asks in a cheerful tone.

“Yes, the reservation is under ‘Eren,’” I reply.

“Please wait a moment,” the lady says as she starts flipping through a binder. “Ah, here it is. It says that there is a fourth person. Will a person be joining in later?”

“Yes, here is the name of the person as well as a general description,” I say, handing over a note.

“Why are you so secretive?” Farlan whines.

“Because I can be,” I retort.

The lady chuckles lightly, “Alright, I’ll make note of this. As for now, I will show you to your table.”

We follow her, weaving through the tables full of customers. I can feel all the eyes on me, going up and down. A waiter accidentally bumps into me. I steady myself before asking the man if he’s fine. He nods with a blush before he scampers away. Farlan snickers with a knowing smirk. Isabel outright laughs. These two brats find it entertaining when humans fall down to my feet. As for me, I don’t care. I’d rather not deal with it, so I would usually wear a hoodie. However, my favorite hoodie was destroyed by hunters and today is a special day.

Reaching our table, I sit on one side while the two brats sit together on the other. Once seated, we are asked what we’d like to drink by a waitress. I ask for an earl grey tea and the two brats simultaneously ask for orange soda. I have no idea what their fascination for orange soda is about, but, without a doubt, in every house we’re in, there is orange soda. I don’t care enough to ask why, but it is something I do notice.

“Pick out whatever you guys want. I’ll buy it,” I say as I make no move to look through the menu.

Isabel and Farlan scrutinize the menus. I merely gaze out the window, looking over the streets of normal. It’s interesting how they can live so peacefully. From what I can tell, there are a lot of vampires lurking around. It’s a good thing that Levi got out of this place when he did. It’s not safe here anymore, and the town's too small for someone like Levi.

Isabel starts making a fuss about not being able to decide between two completely different dishes. I tell her to order both so that it looks like I’m also eating. The waitress comes with our drinks and takes our orders. Unlike the two brats, I leisurely bring my mug of tea to my lips and sip. I swallow down the burned liquid. Softly, I sigh as the heat hits me.

“Master, have you ever thought about getting married or something?” Farlan asks.

“Marriage is a human constructed concept. Before society became complexed, people simply lived together as they saw fit, be it polygamous or monogamous,” I reply.

“Okay then, have you ever thought of being with someone forever and exclusively?” Farlan rephrases his question. “Have you ever been in love?”

“No. I was never able to experience a carefree way of living,” I answer. “In addition, the love that you speak of doesn’t exit. It’s merely a chemical reaction that your brain feels. As time goes on by, it disappears.”

“Do you really believe that?” Farlan eggs on.

“I don’t believe in anything. I simply see how everything is,” I say. “Why do you ask these questions? Is your curiosity insatiable?”

“I’m trying to pinpoint what era you’re from, but every time you answer my questions, it doesn’t help. Your answers are always vague and quite cynical,” Farlan explains. “It makes me feel like you’re ancient. I just don’t know what part of ancient history you’re from.”

“Isn’t there a human saying that ‘curiosity killed the cat?’” I respond.

“Yes, but ‘satisfaction brought it back,’” Farlan smiles.

“And how do you know that?” I smile back at him.

Farlan’s smile falters as he shifts his gaze from me. He mumbles, “Okay… I’ll stop now.”

“Good boy,” I smirk.

“Eren! Can we eat when the food gets here or do we have to wait for the other person?!” Isabel whines.

“Yes, you can eat, Isabel,” I say.

The food eventually comes around and the two brats start gorging on it all. Between gulps of food, they tell me that they love it, but not as much as my cooking. I shake my head at them as I calmly sip my tea. It would be a lie if I say that I haven’t become attached to them within the last ten years, I have. They’re both children. One is filled with too much curiosity, and the other is filled with too much adrenaline. I can’t fathom how Levi was able to regulate them.

Staring out the window, I finally spot the person we’re waiting for. I sigh as I quietly took another sip of the burned liquid. He brought his whole squad. Although, I suppose that his squad technically followed him. The two brats with me are far too busy with consuming food, that do nothing for their diet, to notice the group walking down the street. The alpha of the pack gazes at his surroundings as if he is reminiscing. Soon his eyes fall on my own. Those shocked silver orbs of light burn me.

I have to bite down my lower lip to prevent a smile, because said alpha leaves his pack in the dust, running towards the building’s entrance.

I see the squad left behind scramble after their leader. However, said leader is already inside of the building, talking to the receptionist. Beyond that point, the rest of the group can’t follow because they have no reservations. I turn to the two brats of mine and smile at them. They both pause, alarmed.

“If you either of you scream, I will be punishing you both. Decapitation. Ten times each. Or maybe Farlan will get an extra five for being too curious,” I threaten in a nice tone.

“Wha… I- I’m sorry,” Farlan stutters.

“What’s… happening?” Isabel inquires with a mouthful.

“Our guest has arrived,” I reply with a turn of my head.

Levi walks in, hair wet from sweat. He eyes Isabel and Farlan, but leaves his gaze on me. He makes his way to our table with long calculated strides. He takes in the sight of the two brats eating and me casually sipping tea. A scowl appears on his face as the muscles on his jaw tenses up. I can hear the grinding of his teeth, silently accusing me. His silver eyes darken to a dangerous mercury.

I glance behind him to see the receptionist coming with a menu and a bright smile. It would be no one’s guess that she was just dealing with a group of adults trying to force their way inside. I look back at Levi and gesture to the chair besides me.

“Sit down and order something,” I say.  “Lest you want to cause more of a commotion.”

Levi reluctantly complies. He situates himself into the seat next to me. The lady hands him a menu before walking away. Our waitress comes back, asking what the hunter in our group would like to drink. Levi asks for an earl grey tea, and I can’t help but wonder about many things.

“You two, finish eating before your food gets cold,” I chide them.

“Bu- but… you… Lee?” Farlan is at a lost for words. Which is a nice change of pace.

“C-c-c-ca… can… I?” Isabel questions.

“Later. For now, eat,” I order.

“Yes, master,” the nod. They go back to eating. This time, they are slow and quiet as they gently nibble on to their food. Their curious eyes watch me and Levi.

The waitress comes back, setting down tea in front of Levi. Before she can ask what Levi would like to eat, the man waves her away saying he doesn’t need food.

“So… you’re a blood sucker,” Levi starts before grabbing the rim of his mug.

“Yes, and you’re still a child who holds their cups from the rim,” I reply. “Your hand is strong to be able to hold that so casually. I guess I would know from our last encounter.”

Levi pauses in his movements from my words. Very slightly, I see him purse his lips. I let out a quiet huff of amusement. I turn to look at the two brats to find them trying to hiding their laughter. I see steak sauce staining Isabel’s lips. I shake my head, because I’m surrounded by three children. I grab my napkin and reach over to wipe her face clean.

“How many times have I asked you to at least try to be less messy,” I sigh. “A clean pe-”

“‘Person will more likely be a good person.’ I know, master,” Isabel complains.

Irked, I bump my knuckles against her head saying, “If you know then act like it.”

“So what? You’re their mother now?” Levi scoffs.

I look back at the man with those silver eyes, “I tend to take care of the things I pick up.”

Levi’s face goes back to a frown. His voice lowers into a unamused gruffy voice, “That’s not wha-”

“I know,” I cut the man off. “I’m not here to discuss the things we both already know.”

“Then what are you here for?” Levi questions.

His voice is so close to breaking, making him vulnerable. Isabel and Farlan notice this as well so they shift their gazes away. Then I feel a wave hit me, trying to pull into a tide of guilt. I push those feelings down, because I have no right to feel guilty.

“Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I left you to join the Hunters’ organization because it was the safest place,” I state.

“Wouldn’t it had been safer if I was with you? Why didn’t you just take me too?” The man asks in a tight voice.

Because I’m selfish. I want to you to be alive as a human. I want you to experience life as a whole and then pass from natural causes. I want to create a world where you don’t have to know the dark secrets of this one. I’m selfish enough to hurt you and more of myself. You are my light, my purpose. You are the reason why I can pretend like I can live. Your silver eyes are my prized possession. I would do anything for you, even if it meant disregarding your own feelings.

But I don’t voice these thoughts. They are for me and only me. They are the words I tell myself as a reminder. So I simply smile at the man, because it’s all I can do. I can only stare at those silver orbs of life, letting them burn all that I am. Upon my look, the man’s face muscles morph into confusion.

“I’m here today,” I start, ignoring the look the man is giving me. “Because the situation has changed.”

“How so?” Levi sips his own tea.

“I’m not here to take you away. Nor am I here to join you. I merely came here to give you a warning,” I reveal. “The Vatican HQ has been infiltrated by them. It’s not just a group of baby red eyed brats. This group is far more powerful. And I’m afraid I can’t determine where the allegiance for the American branch lies.”

“What does that mean?”

“There are a lot of connections between this group and the American branch. They may not be blood sucking barbarians, as you call them, but maybe you should consider that they may be blood bags for them,” I say.

“That’s disgusting,” Levi grimaces.

“The idea of being a blood bag or that humans can easily turn against their own kind?” I question.

“The latter,” Levi clarifies.

“I see,” I pat Levi’s head. “At least you have your priorities straight.”

The man grabs my wrist and glares at me, “Don’t. Pat. Me.”

“I apologize,” I say as I pull my wrist free.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how are these two able to eat?” Levi points at the two brats still chewing on their food. They look at us with big bug eyes, surprised that they are brought into the conversation.

“All vampires except gold eyed ones can taste and consume human food. However, they won’t receive any nutrients from it,” I answer.

“So any human eating can be a blood sucker?” Levi clarifies. “That’s annoying to think about.”

“Yes. Before we leave, I want to reiterate you can’t trust anyone. Re evaluate everyone you know before determining that you can trust them,” I tell him. “As for us, we’ll keep on doing what we’ve always been doing.”

“What do you guys do? What are you going to do after this?” Levi questions as the two brats finish their meal.

“That’s none of your concern, but if you must know, our next task is to find out how these baby vampires are coming into contact with their ‘blood bags,’” I say. “I do hope your group won’t get in the way of that.”

“Whose side are you on?” Levi inquires.

“I’m on my own side. I fight for myself,” I deadpan.

“They why meddle with this war? It doesn’t sound like something someone, who’s working for themselves, would do,” Levi points out.

I stare at those silver eyes trying to burn down my facade. Maybe a part of me wants him to. But then again, I shouldn’t play with fire. I could seriously get hurt. It’s much better watching it from afar, basking in the heat. I stand up, smiling at him. I caress his cheek as I lean down to kiss his earlobe. I pull back, smiling at him, “Don’t you know that ‘curiosity killed the cat?’ Isabel, Farlan, you may now speak.”

“Wait,” Levi demands as he grabs my wrist again.

It’s such a tight grip that I can’t pull away without pulling eyes from the public to us. Veins are popping up on the man’s wrist. My eyes travel up his body to see his silver eyes. I look back at him, silently questioning, “what?” But I’m taken aback when Levi’s brows crease and his lips tremble with nerves. His silver eyes are simmering like full moons.

“For ten years, I tried… I tried to forget about you three, but I couldn’t. I can’t let go of these memories and these feelings, but I accepted that you guys were gone. You can’t waltz back into my life and expect me to just let you all walk away. How many times are you going to leave me, _Eren_?” Levi calls my name.

“Levi,” I breathlessly say. I ‘m trying to find a way to convince him to let me go. Instead, he takes me away from my thoughts. He pulls my wrist, letting go to grab my hand and place it on his own chest.

“Stay, _Eren_ ,” Levi pleads. I can feel his heart beating fast. His chest vibrates with every drum of his heart. “I’m not going to ask you to pick sides. I just want you. I need you.”

Those eyes are so desperate. I can feel a string pulling me forward. I know it’s bad, but I’m so ready to jump into that fire. I know that it’s going to hurt, but I want to touch it. I know it’s wrong, but it feels so right. Maybe I set myself up. I didn’t have to meet Levi in person for this, so maybe I’ve been longing to give in. I want to watch this fire, but more than that, I want to play with it. Seeing him once after these ten years isn’t enough. I want him so much. I need Levi.

He’s no longer a child, unsure of what to do. He’s a man of his own conviction, and I’m so weak to this man’s will. The first time I played with this fire, the light blinded me. But today, I don’t care. I just want to touch this man. Even if it kills me.

But I can’t do this. I whisper, “Levi, I’m sorry.”

Suddenly Levi wraps one side of his silver handcuffs on me. I hiss from the burn. I ready myself for the spikes, but they don’t come. I look up to the man's silver eyes. He's staring me down with determination.

“Then I’ll just take you with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You are all loved! :D
> 
> I couldn't decide how to end this chapter without compromising what personalities I want from them all.  
> I satisfied with this.
> 
> What do you all think?


	6. The Old Familiar Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pack is irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back.  
> This is like the quickest update I've done since like years ago. Lol, sorry guys. I'll try harder.
> 
> Please enjoy and excuse my grammar mistakes.

There is no fault in my ray of light. He may accuse me, condemn me, or even hate me, but he shall always be in the right. I gaze into those silver eyes that shine with conviction. They’re burning my facade into ashes, leaving me bare in my contradiction. I want him here, but I want him there. I want him dead like me, but I want him living free. I want to be the only thought in his head, but I want him to move on instead. Doubt invades my thousand years of judgement, because what if I’m wrong in this exact moment?

No, humans and vampires cannot coexist. I’ve long ago knew of this. Silently, I shift my gaze away from the silvers eyes telling me to stay. He pulls onto me, forcing my eyes back on him. Inside me, it’s like a cup a water filled to the brim. I’m breaking. I’m conceding. I can’t refuse this man. It would hurt far too much to walk away as planned. However, I know that I can’t have him for my own wishes. In the end, I’ll be the one that perishes.

But I can’t leave him like this. On the brink of falling into the abyss.

“Alright,” I tell him. “But uncuff my hand. I can’t run away from you. I’m far too starved to beat you.”

Levi glares at me with suspicion. He looks to the two brats, trying to gauge their reaction on if I’m lying. They both shift their gazes to not give anything away. They won’t choose between their master and their former comrade. Levi tsks in annoyance as he looks at me. He releases my hand with swift movements. I sit back down and tend to my tea.

“Soooooo?” Isabel asks.

“Yes, we will be accompanying Levi,” I declare.

“Yasss! LEVI!” Isabel tackles said man.

“Is!” Levi growls attempts to pull the girl off of himself. “I know you look the same, but why do you act the same?!”

“I could say the exact same to you, grumpy ass. Why are you still short? I thought you would at least grow another inch or two,” Isabel exclaims.

“I’m going to fucking murd-” Levi stops himself from finishing that sentence.

“Aww, did you miss me? You can kill me, you know? I’ll just come running back,” Isabel smiles.

“Get your morbid ass off me,” the man orders as he gives Isabel one more push.

“Mah, Lee, it’s been so long. Don’t act like this,” Farlan smiles.

“Don’t ‘Lee’ me. You could’ve visited me,” Levi seethes.

“But master said that it would be dangerous,” Farlan deflects.

Putting my mug down, not daring to look at those silver eyes. I look out the window. I rest my head on my hand. Changing the subject, I say, “Are you expecting your squad to be fine with us joining you? That female of yours looks as if she’s about to pull out those claws and attack everyone in the vicinity.”

“What?” Levi inquires in confusion.

Hmm… I have so many questions. I catch the female’s eyes and she stops moving. She’s clearly intimidated by me. For some reason, she irks me. I grind my teeth as I try to understand what it is I’m feeling. I couldn’t stop the look that I give. My lips are pull on both sides. I blink a few times as I let out a soft laugh. I turn back towards the man beside me.

Levi perks up from my movements. He watches my every move. However, all I do is put my free hand on his cheek. I caress it before gently pulling him down. I lean forward, inhaling the minty scent. I pucker my lips and place them on the man’s cheek. My lips push against the soft skin. Despite his body being taut with muscles, his cheek is squishy. Slowly, I pull back and stare at those soft silver eyes staring at me as if they are frozen. I let out a huff of amusement. Patting his head, I look back towards the window and am met with a fuming female. Again, my lips are pulled into a smile.

“Don’t treat me like a child,” Levi growls as he pulls my hand away from him.

I turn back to face him. That’s where he’s mistaken. I don’t think of him as a child. I haven’t since the second time I saw him. Even so, he is far too precious to be in this world.

“I don’t think you’re short,” I say to appease him, pulling my hand back to me. “Where are you guys off to after this?”

He glares at me for the comment, but otherwise remains silent about it. His face is blank while, I assume, he’s thinking to himself. Finally deciding on what to say, he purses his lips, “I came here… on my own accord. For now, I have to make my way back to headquarters.”

“What makes you think that commander of yours isn’t going to kill us?” I ask. “I did just throw the Vatican headquarters a little bit of trouble.”

“He won’t. You are valuable to him. If he wants to win this war, he needs you,” Levi announces as he stands. “Now let’s go.”

“Bossy,” Farlan comments with a smirk.

“Shut it,” Levi retorts as he makes his way to exit. When we don’t follow, he looks back at us. “Follow me and you guys better not trail too far away.”

“Pfft,” Farlan chuckles. “You scared we’ll run away?”

Levi walks away with no reply. Isabel and Farlan giggle before chasing after the man. Shaking my head, I push myself off the chair. I follow them, ignoring the curious onlookers. With how impatient my company is, I move to pay upfront. The man and the two brats wait on the side for me.

The woman from earlier is nowhere to be seen, so instead, a male services me. There are crinkles around his eyes as he gives me a smile. I tell him the logistics of our time here and wait for him to calculate how much I owe to the restaurant. I pull out my wallet when he tells me the price. I pull out my debit card, technology has developed a lot over the years, and hand it to the man. After sliding it, he hands me back my card.

He has me signing the receipt, pushing a pen into my hand. After signing my fake name, technology wasn’t advanced enough to stop me, I hand them both back to him. He reaches for the items, but instead grips my wrist. His thumb rubs circles on my wrist, coaxing me to relax at his touch. But that’s not going to happen. This is why I miss my hoodie.

“Would it be inappropriate of me to ask for your number?” The stranger asks.

Internally rolling my eyes, I shyly purse my lips. “You have a nice smile, bu-”

“Eren,” Levi pulls me by my arm. “Hurry up.”

“Alright,” I reply as I let him drag me out of the building.

I don’t like walking around in public with my face. I know my face is exceptionally beautiful by human standards. For that, people approach me far too often. It just goes to show how much humans let themselves be controlled by their lustful desires. To them, I’m merely a piece of meat. Although, I suppose to me, they are merely food as well.

Levi lets go of my arm when we reach outside. Farlan fumes, “Levi, be gentle.”

The man rolls his eyes as he leads us to his pack. The two brats fuss over me, but I merely wave them off. Something as small as that doesn’t bother me. Those toxic liquid silver eyes of his can burn me, and I’m willing to take it all in. Even if I break, I’ll withstand it all.

The man’s pack moves around, restless. They seem to disregard the cars passing by with curious onlookers in them. The chimp has his arms crossed as he paces back and forth. The topknot one crosses one arm to use his other to hold his chin, his eyes closed, deep in thoughts. The tongue biter is closing in on himself as he looks around with suspicion. The strawberry blonde is squatting down as she grabs at the blades of grass, clearly frustrated. Upon hearing our footsteps on the concrete, the lift their heads with wide eyes.

“Captain!” Levi’s pack cries.

“Quiet down, you brats,” Levi waves them off.

In response, they all stand up straight and offer their hearts. My, my, they are all so trained to listen. How do I get Isabel and Farlan to do that? Slowly, I look at them one by one. They flinch under my gaze as they nervously send questioning faces to Levi. Well, they all do except one, the female. She glares at me, and it’s honestly hilarious. A mere human child is challenging me?

I normally wouldn’t bother to address these kind of issues, but if I am to be traveling with them, dominance needs to be laid down. I saunter to her with a blank face. The three beside her move to retaliate, but I simply glare at them. They stand by, frozen to my actions. Smiling, I return my gaze to the female. Her glare breaks down, and I have to hold in my laughter. I tower over her as I inch my face close to her. I stop when my hot breath breezes against her cheeks. She shivers as she tries to move her gaze, but I’m not letting that happen. With a cock of my head, I ask, “Do you have a problem with me?”

“N-no,” she says as she purses her lips.

“Really? Then keep your stuttering self in check, you brat,” I smile before backing off.

“Oh, snap!” Isabel exclaims.

“Now is not the time, Is,” Farlan groans.

“Now is the perfect time,” Isabel retorts.

“Zip it, you two,” I order before Farlan could respond.

“Aww, but master!” Isabel whines.

“Hey, I’m trying to help you!” Farlan scoffs with a pout.

These two brats never listen. How does that man easily orders his crew around? Is it simply because it’s Isabel and Farlan?

“You two shu-”

“Oh please, Lee, we do not work for you,” Farlan sasses.

“Okay, whatever, everyone just shut up and listen,” Levi growls. “I’m bringing Eren, here, to Eyebrows so that we can try to use him how we originally planned. This time, his two minions are coming along. You lot have better behave yourselves around Eren. He’s stronger than he looks, and because of his old ass age, I’m assuming he’s intelligent as well.”

“Well, that’s just rude,” I reply in my usual calm manner. “First of all, I’m not going to be used like a dog by you hunters. Second of all, don’t speak of my age lest you want your ass handed to you. Last of all, you are not ‘bringing’ me, I am choosing to comply with your childish demands.”

“We’re not Eren’s minions!” Farlan shouts.

“Yea, we’re his comrades,” Isabel puffs indignantly.

“Why can’t you guys just listen to me and let this be easier for everyone?” Levi questions as he pinches the arch of his nose.

“Like Farlan said, unlike these brainless brats, we don’t work for you,” I answer.

“Captain, I don’t think this going to work,” the topknot voices as the three others agree.

“Wait… they’re traveling with us?” The female inquires.

I turn to look at her. Smirking, I say, “Yep, so you better get used to me real fast. I don’t handle undisciplined brats like you well. Act up one more time, I’ll beat some in you.”

“Fucking bloodsucker,” she growls.

“And she barks. Your bite isn’t all that either, missy. Remember what happened last time? I put the four of you down so fast,” I smile.

“Stop terrorizing my subordinates,” Levi exasperates.

“How about these fuckers stop acting like we killed their families?” Farlan shouts.

“You fucking monsters did!” The tongue biter yells.

“Oh, is that so? I’m sorry that you were too weak to save your family from the likes of me,” I taunt them.

“Eren!” Levi growls deeply in warning.

“Fuck you! Bloodsucking barbarians like you shouldn’t even exist!” The chimp looking one exclaims as he starts to pull out his 1911.

“What did you say to Eren? Bloodsucking barbarian?! Please, you ignorant fuck,” Isabel retorts.

“You monsters don’t know the shit that we went through!” The strawberry blonde female cries.

“Just like you humans… always so concerned with yourselves,” I laugh, because no matter how noble a human may seem, they are only humans: weak, greedy, and so full of fear. If they want a fight then they’ll get it. This time, I’m not holding back. Brats like these should their best to steer clear of me lest they want to get sent to the next world.

“ _ Eren _ ,” those silver eyes plead.

I can’t help but think that he’s slowly catching on at how weak I am to those eyes. I shut my mouth and shift my gaze away. I hate humans just as much as I hate vampires. It’s why I never approach them unless needed. As much as I thirst for blood, I can’t win against those silver eyes. His light is burning me, urging me to do as he wishes. Somewhere deep inside of me, I feel a familiar hollow space ringing in sadness, but I pay it no attention.

I shouldn’t murder these humans anyways. It’s not like me to be riled up. It’s just like all those years ago when I saw the man celebrate his birthday. Watching Levi being with humans, irks me. It makes me feel the emotions that I thought I got rid of years ago. I can’t ever have him in the way I desire. Not only would I never allow myself that, it’s also literally impossible. Nature isn’t kind enough to let it happen. The least I can do is make the world for the man. If he wants these humans, then he can have them.

My jaw hurts as I keep grinding my teeth, attempting to quell the emotions racing through me. These humans though, they adore the thought of putting me in the same light as other vampires. It’s honestly disrespectful, and I’m not the only one who feels the same. I turn to my two fledglings, observing just how agitated they are. Their eyes are shining purple, ready to pounce. They are so young, so quick to use their abilities.

Before the tension can rise anymore, I order, “You two, hold your tongues unless you’re both really looking to be punished.”

“Fine,” Farlan scoffs as he turns away with his arms crossed.

“Whatever, but they better stop spouting shit they don’t even know,” Isabel puffs her cheeks.

It’s only when they get threaten do they listen to me. However, I don’t blame them for their anger. Living as vampires for the past ten years has really opened their eyes. They never knew how humans could be so ignorant. They also have become attached to me. They think I don’t know it, but they hold me in a better light than anything, probably more than Levi. They don’t like it when others try to sully the image they have of me. Although, they would never admit that.

“There,” I say to Levi. “But if you don’t do anything to satisfy these two brats, I won’t be able to stop them. And if your pack does anything to them, they’re dead. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I’m not going to play your human moral games. I don’t give a damn about their life stories.”

Levi looks straight at me with those silver eyes. I can tell that he’s forming a question, but he doesn’t voice it. Instead, he nods in understanding. He shifts his body to face his pack, ready to address their behaviors. His face is expressionless as he stares over them, waiting for their attention. The four humans look at their captain with hardened expressions.

“You lot are disappointing. I had just told you to behave yourselves,” Levi sighs. “Vampires or not, you will learn to hold your tongues. Also, are we so ignorant that we view every vampire as the ones that wronged us?”

“But captain, you never cared about stuff like that before! You’ve always killed them all,” the female says.

“I do it because I’m ordered to,” Levi retorts. “I gave you an order to not be hostile. Are you all so arrogant that you can’t listen to your superior’s order?”

“No, sir!” They all shout as they offer their hearts yet again.

“If that’s settled, then we’ll be heading out,” Levi orders.

“Yes, sir!” They shout again.

I fight off the urge to roll my eyes. Hunters are ridiculous. They are trained to be government dogs with no minds of their own. However, that’s simply impossible. They still are full of emotions. They inject themselves with pride in what they do is always justice. They make themselves believe that it’s okay to kill all vampires and humans involved. They’re calling me a monster? I’ve seen their records.

“Are you going to provide us clothes? I need a new hoodie since this one ruined my only hoodie,” I point to the blonde female.

“Do you guys need to grab anything from wherever you guys live?” Levi asks, ignoring my request. That brat. “You guys probably will have to stay at the base.”

“No-”

“My Pokemon!” Isabel screams.

“If we’re staying over there, I guess I can go grab my playstation,” Farlan comments.

“You guys don’t need it,” I tell them.

“But master!!! I’m so close to catching them all!!!” Isabel whines.

“And it’ll be boring without our stuff,” Farlan grumbles.

“Fine, we might as well grab some clothes,” I say.

“You want clothes?” Isabel asks with a tilt of her head.

Ignoring her, I walk away towards our vehicle. I say, “I’m hoping you guys drove here, because all you will not fit in this car. Farlan.”

“On it,” Farlan answers as he pulls out the car keys from his pants and runs to the sleek black BMW M3.

“I’m going to have to ride with you guys,” Levi states. “You pathetic lot better follow closely.”

“Sir! Please at least let one of us ride with you,” the topknot pleads.

“Yea, Captain! It’s not safe,” the chimp looking one adds.

“You can’t trust these monsters!” The tongue biter complains.

“Captain, why must you always do these things?” The strawberry blonde whines.

“I don’t do these things for you guys. I will be accompanying these blood suckers, and you all will follow behind, do you understand?” Levi glares, poking for them to challenge his authority. But alas, no one wants to fight the Captain Levi Ackerman.

“Yes, sir!”

The man’s pack scramble to get to their car. As I come closer to the M3, Farlan has the engine started. Isabel runs past me to open the door in the back for me to enter. Reaching her, I place my hand on her head and pat it. Ignoring the quirk of Levi’s eyebrows, I slip into the back. Isabel closes the door behind me and makes her way to the passenger seat. I stretch my legs as I lean back into the carseat. The action causes my suspenders to droop down my shoulders, so I let them fall all the way. Isabel fiddles with the radio, putting on some obnoxious pop station on. Farlan slaps her hand away, changing the channel to a rock station. They bicker over it while I simply shake my head at their antics. I start taking off my bowtie in order to unbutton my shirt.

Taking what seems like a century, Levi walks around the car to the other side and pops the door open. He takes notice of my skin from my unbuttoned buttons. He shifts his gaze and sits down. He closes the door and glances at our lack of seatbelts. Farlan looks at him through the rearview mirror urging him to do something. Tentatively, Levi grabs his seat belt and buckles himself in. At the same time, something clicks in his head. It seems that he realized that he needs a seat belt since he’s the only mortal in the car. In addition, with the tinted windows, we won’t be getting pulled over.

“Head to the house,” I order.

“You got it,” Farlan replies.

Soon the vehicle starts moving. It’s interesting how humans have become reliant on these silly machines. I remember the day they were first created. It was merely a luxury item for the wealthy, and now these hunks of metal are used by every human. There was a time where humans had no time for entertainment, so there was never a want to venture far from their homes. However, I suppose that human curiosity can never be contained. It is how America was “discovered.” Human curiosity.

Isabel finally gave up and let Farlan control what music to be played. In the background, I can hear a familiar song that Farlan constantly blasts around the house. I always lecture him, because it’s not like he doesn’t have strong enough hearing to hear it at 1 decibel. His argument is something about how it’s not about being able to hear the music, it’s about immersing yourself into its world. I have no idea whatever he could mean. Humans… ex-humans are quite eccentric. In the end, I always forcefully shut the music off.

“Remember when they only put on Christian music at the church?” Farlan laughs as he addresses Levi.

“I’m still upset, Far,” Levi snaps back.

“Oh come on, human life is short, so take it all in stride. We’re here now, so that’s what’s important,” Farlan replies. From time to time, I forget that Farlan is actually older than the owner of those silver eyes.

The man glares the Farlan’s head as he contemplates those words. Sighing, he leans back and says, “You’re not going to like it at the base.”

“What? … They play Christian music there?” Isabel questions.

“Yea. On the PA too,” Levi answers.

“How obnoxious,” Farlan rolls his eyes.

“Don’t I know it,” Levi grumbles.

Before my eyes, a familiar scene unfolds. The three of them go off on tangents as they laugh. Relief creeps up on me, because this is a scene that I didn’t entirely destroy for good. Sure, the dynamic of it has shifted, but the central concept of it remains. Levi lightly chuckles from Isabel’s sudden mini outburst. Even though the man has become cold, I can still see that light pouring out of him. He’s burning me ever so softly. I stare at the small tug of his lips as he closes those silver eyes of his. It’s like these past ten years didn’t exist for the three of them.

Immediately, I feel a wrenching pain in my chest. This feeling is also familiar. This is something I can’t ever achieve with that man. I wonder if the two brats experienced this feeling when they watched Levi interact with his pack. Judging the way Farlan keeps gripping the steering wheel and Isabel keeps turning her head to face the man, I wouldn’t doubt it. I suppose that even as vampires they too experience nervousness.

Suddenly, I’m taken back to that night of uneasiness. I’m up in a tree, watching the window of that old dingy church. The snow is cold against my chest, and the wind chill breezes against my cheek. The moon is shining down as if its smiling. The stars light up as if they too are waiting for the next moments. Soon enough, that boy with those silver eyes is coming, opening the stained glass window. He picks up the little box at the window sill as those burning eyes glance around, searching. He’s calling out my name, the name he gifted me with that innocent pretty little head of his. The world of the eight year old only consisted of him, the church, and me. A fleeting feeling invades its way through my heart. I was flying. I was this boy’s world, and he was mine, still is.

Except that it was wrong.

In my lap, my hands are shaking. I’m trying to will it to cease its motions, but I’m failing. A feeling washes over me, and I can’t help but take a deep breath. My nose is wet, but I ignore it. I clasp my hands together as I look out the window. I watch the world pass by me as I wait for this overwhelming feeling to pass by as well, leaving me as if I’m merely an afterthought. That’s what I should be. I simple face in the background, waiting to be forgotten. I can admire that ray of light, I can yearn it, but I can’t be in it.

In the midst of my brooding monologue, I notice a feeling of dread crawling upon my skin. I shut down these complicated feelings in favor of addressing the matters at hand. I sit up straight, taking a deep breath. Air fills my lungs, knocking down the doors to my senses. I open my eyes as I hear the surrounding heartbeats within that mile of radius. Beyond the hunk of metal I’m in, I can smell the blood, calling for me to give in to my own instincts.

There has to be hundreds of them running towards us from those big ass trees. From the looks of it, they aren’t going to give up until they’re forced to. Chief sure knows how to mess with me. Although, I suppose I am more predictable these days. I glance around, observing the roads. The streets are empty but it would be best to not fight on here.

“Pull over into the trees,” I order, interrupting the conversation the trio are having.

“Why?” Farlan asks.

“If you paid attention, you would know that they’re coming,” I reply.

“Ugh,” Farlan groans as he shifts direction to the forest.

We enter the forest of the big ass trees. The thin layer of snow is crunching as drive on through it. The sky is pitch black with stars gracing us with their existence. The trees stand tall, leafless from the winter cold. The only green remaining are one those coniferous trees.

Silently, Levi watches from the sidelines. I suppose he has finally accepted that we are not his enemies nor are we going to run away. He simply lets us do whatever it is we need to. Farlan is driving deeper into the forest, weaving on through the trees. Behind us, Levi’s pack follows us in a hurry. However, before we can go deeper, speed up and stop in front of us. Farlan hits the brake before we can hit them.

I don’t have time to deal with these self righteous hunters. I push the car door open, not waiting for Isabel to service me. The trio follow behind as the other hunters do as well. I walk up to them as they take a defensive stance.

“Where do you guys think you’re taking the Captain? There’s no way that your house is through these trees!” The female shouts as she backs away from my approach.

“Eren,” Levi says with uncertainty, but I ignore it.

“Listen, you brat,” I growl as I point a finger to her chest. Heat is rising and I’m far too thirsty to not make it all bleed. “You better watch yourself.”

“Wha-? Who do yo-”

“ARGG!!” A round of screaming penetrates all our ears. We all turn to watch as blood bursts from unknown vampire bodies. Blood paints the ground and trees as they seep into the Earth, soiling the pure white snow. My fangs force their way out as the smell of fresh blood fills my nostrils. Those exploding bodies fall to the ground, disintegrating.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Levi growls as he sees a field of red eyes staring us down.

“Isabel. Farlan,” I call.

“Yes, master!” They shout back, hearing the wordless order, as they prepare themselves for the oncoming fight.

“You hunter brats better make yourselves useful,” I say before pushing past the female.

I jump onto their car, ignoring the way the tongue biter whines about it. I stare at the sight before me. It’s a horde of red eyed babies. However, I can feel it. There’s someone stronger here: a purple eyed brat. I search the sea of red, but before I can pinpoint the purple eyes, a fledgling throws themself at me. I suppose I’ll have to do this the hard way.

I side step the attack. Those red eyes widen in shock as if they truly believed they could land a hit on me. This baby is far too confident. Before they pass me, I grab them by the neck and spin around, chucking them to the oncoming horde. I can see it. Their crimson hearts, little pools of blood, are just waiting to boil. I jump down the car as I reach out my hand. Their worthless hearts are in the palm of my hand. I smile, looking down at the faces of babies. Slowly, I retract my fingers, forming a fist. Blood spurts out accompanying ear piercing screams.

A drop of blood hits my cheek. I bring a thumb to my cheek, wiping it away. I make sure to look at all the vampires as I bring out my tongue. Once the crimson blood is licked clean, a boost of power rushes through my body. I see all the babies visibly gulp in their uncertainty.

On the side, there is a group of vampires scratching at their heads, screaming, from the ministrations of Farlan’s abilities. The brat moves his way through the group, piercing his hand through each of their hearts. He’s ruining a perfectly good outfit. Isabel stands a distance from the enemies. With a flick of her wrist, she points to where she wants bodies to be. Bodies fly to the sky, their hearts being pierced by the sharp branches Isabel deems useful.

The hunters, finally out of their shock, draw their silver weapons. Levi pulls out a silver knife instead of his handcuffs. That observation makes my chest puff in pride. I shove those feelings down as I step back, dodging a kick. Many of these vampires are males, and something about that fact makes me uneasy.

I throw my fist, connecting it with a vampire’s cheek. They fly, hitting a tree from the force. Before I can make a move, a wave of vampires jump at me. I push them back, but more waves come at me. Just how many little boys were turned to satisfy a monster’s desire? I attack them one by one, moving smoothly as if it’s a dance. While I’m busy with dodging and countering these babies, waves of vampires move towards Levi. I tsk in annoyance.

I don’t doubt Levi’s abilities in these situation. I just know that someone gave the order to attack Levi to provoke me. Those silver eyes of his narrow as he notices that he’s being targeted. He backs up, glancing at his pack members, checking up on them. I shake my head at him, because a vampire is zeroing in on him. Kicking the vampire running at me away, I reach my hand out towards Levi. A different vampire tries to bite me while I’m distracted, but, with my free hand, I grab them by the hairs of his head. With a squeeze of my hand, the vampires behind Levi explode.

Levi purses his lips in annoyance from the blood splattering onto his clothes. Or it could be that he doesn’t like being helped. I wouldn’t know.

I throw the vampire occupying my other hand away. I prepare for another wave, but it doesn’t come. Sucking my teeth, I shoot my eyes to Levi’s direction. A horde of red eyed babies are jumping for Levi. Those silver eyes of his are about to be engulfed in darkness. All it takes is one single bite. That’s hat red eyes are. Weak by themselves, but strong in hordes.

I don’t need to be told that my eyes are flashing gold. My own blood is boiling, so having gold eyes is a given. Adrenaline fuels my angry wishes. I’m a teapot, whistling, about to explode from the heat. I do just that: explode.

In a heartbeat, I grab Levi, pushing him behind me. I hear him protest against my help, but I don’t have time for that and his inability to take care of himself. He’s panicking over his lowly pack members. I grab one of the vampires and pull him close to me. He tries to bite me, but I hold his face closed. I bare his neck and sink my fangs into his flesh. In a rush, I suck the kid dry without even tasting the blood. Energy courses through my veins and I channel it to my hand. In an instant, the incoming barrage of vampires explodes. All the screams do nothing to sate my anger. The blood comes down, raining on us.

Licking the blood off my lips, I tell Levi, “I thought you were Humanity’s Hope. If that’s so, you better stop worrying about frivolous things lest you want to be killed by these red eyed babies. How laughable would that be?”

“Tsk,” Levi grunts. “I’m sorry that I have a heart.”

“That heart is what’s going to get you killed in this war,” I retort because I would know.

Levi doesn’t reply. He readies his stance for the next wave of vampires. I feel eyes on me, looming over every curve of my body. My eyes look around, searching for the source. A wave of vampires jump at us when I see those purple eyes.

“Found you,” I breathe.

Feeling better about Levi’s change in attitude, I leave him to defend himself. I spin through the incoming bodies, not missing a beat. I take the last passing body with me in order to fill up on energy again. Once I have my fill, I drop the limp body and run towards the owner of those flashing purple eyes.

Those purple eyes run to meet with me. Shoving out my palm forward, my feet come to a stop. I aim for the vampire’s stomach, but the monster deflects it. A punch comes towards me, but I catch it. Holding the fist, I let the heat rise, burning that hand. The vampire jerks back and I have a clear view of the vampire.

His head is covered with a short layer of pale gold locks. His face is square-like and his neck is thick with muscles. His shoulders are broad enough to make the man look short and stocky, despite his overbearing height. His eyes are honey brown, but the flashing purple shields them away from view. The curve of his nose is triangular. His lips are pulled into a smirk.

“Reiner,” I grumble in greeting.

“Don’t you look happy to see me?” Reiner chuckles.

I turn, observing the red eye babies running around. I scoff, “I see that your taste hasn’t changed.”

“No, of course not. But don’t worry, they’re nothing compared to you,” the blond smirks as his eyes ogles over my body.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” I reply.

“But you know, I’m quite sad. You killed many of my boys. How ever are you going to repay me?” Reiner questions with a quirk of his eyebrow. “I think I know just the way, so how about it?.”

“You are a thousand years too early to be giving me a proposition,” I say.

“We’ll see about that… Eren, was it?” Reiner inquires.

I glare at him. I grab him by the collar and growl out, “Don’t you dare call me that with your pathetic self.”

“Feisty, just like how I remember,” Reiner laughs.

Ignoring him, I throw him to the ground. Standing over his body, I point my finger at his body. Upon finding his heart, I shake my head in disbelief. He has his heart shielded from me with his harden ability. I shift my target and I blow off a limb. More blood splatters across my face. I’ll just have to weaken him then.

Reiner growls as he clutches his bleeding half. He gets up and faces me. Steam flies off his arm as he smirks at me. He charges at me. I deflect his attack, but he keeps coming back even with only one arm. I hit his arm away and palm his stomach. Reiner excels in hand to hand combat, but his skills are below Annie’s. Soon his arm is healed and he’s attacking me more consistently. I clench my teeth as I block another attack. Even if he is less skilled, his punches are much heavier. I push the ball of muscle back with a kick. He still has far too much energy for me to touch his heart.

“Petra!” One of those hunters screams.

I glance behind me and see those hunters being overwhelmed by red eyed babies. Off the side, Levi is storming his way through vampires to reach them. That stupid brat is getting caught up in his feelings. A dread feeling passes through my side. I side step just as a punch from Reiner comes. His arm is hardened with his blood. The blonde smirks at me, as if warning me that I shouldn’t be distracted.

With my eyes stuck on the blonde brute, I order, “Farlan!”

Hearing his name, he turns to look at me. He glances behind me and sees the situation. He nods, “On it!”

“Oho, are those two your little fledglings?” Reiner asks with a teasing tone. “Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia.”

“Touch them and you’re dead,” I menace.

“Can you kill me?” Reiner questions with a laugh. “Annie came home quite alive, you know?”

“Don’t test me,” I say breathlessly.

Reiner smirks before he disappears from my sight. I clench my teeth so hard, making my mouth taste like iron. In a split second, I’m after him. Reiner hardens his fist as he approaches Farlan. That dumb curious brat isn’t curious enough to look behind him. I jump, propelling forward. I grab onto the brute, pushing him down. Farlan finally looks at us curiously, but I quickly point back for him to continue helping the hunters.

Reiner tries to push me off, but I fight against him. We’re tumbling around, but I land on top of him. I knee him, trying to make him submit. He groans, but still has enough energy to reverse our position. He holds my hands above my head while his other hand pins my hips down. He smirks at me as lust glazes over his eyes. Scoffing, I headbutt him, making him release me. I reverse our positions again. I glare at him with gold flashing eyes.

“You’re so protective of  _ your kids _ ,” Reiner crackles with laughter.

I fucking snap as those words processed in my head. Anger strikes my insides. I grip his collar and pull him up to push him down. I snarl at him, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“HAHAHA! I guess it’s not true though, since you-”

“SHUT UP!” I yell. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

I raise my fist and punch him, over and over and over again. I stab my hand into his chest. Fresh blood warms my hand from the cold winter air. I reach past his rib cage and grab onto his hardened heart. This fucking bastard still has the energy to protect himself. Then I’ll just take that energy.

I free my fangs as I stare at those honey brown eyes. My free hand pulls on Reiner’s head, leaving that bare neck vulnerable. I lean my head in, nudging my teeth along the flesh. I sink my teeth in, unable to feel anything due to my anger. I suck in the blood of the purple eyed turnling. Numerous gulps of blood pass through my throat before I feel Reiner’s heart revert back to its original vulnerable state. I squeeze that heart and the vampire squirms beneath me.

I pull back from his neck, gulping one final time. I shiver as energy courses through my body. I rub my thumb along the heart. Right before I squeeze it out of this world, a red eyed baby lunges at me. Fucking Reiner and his lack of respect for a fight. I jump off of Reiner, dodging. I point at the baby and he bursts. In that moment, Reiner pushes me down.

He downs his hardened hand to my chest, ready to stab me. He chuckles before licking my face. He sucks on my cheek and says, “In war, anything goes, right?”

“That’s right.”

Reiner’s eyes widen as he attempts to move. Nevertheless, a silver knife pierces his chest. Hearing the vampire’s heartbeat, it’s obvious that the attack missed the center of the vampire’s heart. However, it’s enough to make the vampire jump off me and back away to a safe distance. With no brute in front of me, I’m met with the sight of Levi clenching his knife in his hand. He looks over me once before turning to Reiner.

“Looks like I was a second too slow,” Levi comments.

“Oh, Levi Ackerman, the human child,” Reiner states as steam comes clouds over his chest and neck.

“Child?” Levi glares.

I stand up, ready to hold Levi back from doing anything rash. The man slowly shifts his gaze me, as if accusing me of treating him like a child. I glare back at him, and so he gives up his accusation and returns his attention to Reiner. Before Levi can retaliate Reiner’s words, there’s a beeping shrill coming from vampire. The vampire sighs as he pulls out a phone from his pocket. He analyzes the screen and then turns to look at us. My body tenses, getting ready for anything to happen.

“I’m being summoned, so I guess we have to stop here,” Reiner sighs.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” I shake my head.

“Sadly, I’m not,” Reiner replies. “Chief’s orders are absolute. Although, you wouldn’t know that.”

“You think I would let you walk away? After the shit you let fall from your mouth?” I ask.

“I think that you’re going to be more focused on saving lives, because you are too sentimental,” Reiner says before walking away.

Before my legs could move to chase after him, I hear those damn hunters screaming. Isabel and Farlan are trying to contain the situation. I turn to see that a whole new horde of red eyed vampires showed up. The hunters are tired and the two brats can only do so much to keep them safe. I suck my teeth in annoyance as I see Levi running to help them.

I turn to look at Reiner’s retreating figure disappearing into the forest. Sighing, I look away to follow my ray of light into battle, yet again. They know I’m with Levi. I can’t leave him until this is all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You are all loved. :)
> 
> Well... we're getting more into Eren's emotions now that emotional things are happening (instead of him just thinking to himself all broody like).
> 
> What do you guys think?


	7. Beneath the Stains of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rest before travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm baaaack!!!! :D
> 
> Sorry, for taking a leave from writing. I just got a new job.
> 
> I think I finally came to terms on how I want Eren to speak. Like Eren is old, depressing, and broody, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to present that. Throughout the story so far, Eren's speech pattern has jumped around. However, I think I finalized what I want from him. Later, I will be going back to change his speech in the previous chapters. Also, I finally settled on present tense, so that will change as well.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar.
> 
> Enjoy!

The house in this area is but a simple two story house. The second floor is for my own personal use. My sleeping quarters is there as well as the bathroom, which was renovated to house the kind of bathtub I prefer. There is also a work room where I spend majority of my free time. The first floor has the kitchen, living room, a full bathroom, and three bedrooms. Isabel and Farlan rules over the first floor, except for the kitchen. They are a riot in the kitchen, so they are banned from any attempts to cook. The second floor can be clearly seen from the first because there is no second floor, just hallways of rooms. The houses I own in other areas are generally the same set up.

I shove the front door open, walking through with no words falling from my lips. I never claimed to be a humble host nor do I strive to be. Turning my head, facing the pack following behind, I make a show of taking off my shoes. Isabel and Farlan roll their eyes as they close the door behind them. Levi nods in understanding and follows my lead. The rest of the pack simply stared, baffled. It doesn’t help that they have yet to overcome their shock from the encounter we just had.

I suppose that it should be a surprise for them. They only hunt small groups of vampires. In addition, vampire organizations don’t normally waste their time sending an army to attack hunters. They save that tactic for when facing other vampires, especially those with exceptional abilities. Chances are, Levi’s pack has never engaged combat with a horde of vampires at once. In my unbiased opinion, they did well. Although, if I had not been there, they would’ve lost a comrade or two. If Reiner had any interest in them, they would have all died. Fortunately for them, they’re lucky.

Unfortunately for me, I now have to house them for the night. The fight lasted long and now it’s late. The hunters, especially, need their rest before they can journey back to their headquarters.

Turning away, I make strides towards the stairs. While doing so, I start stripping the bloody clothes sticking to my skin. Disgusting. With my shirt off, I start unzipping my slacks. I ignore the gasps of shock as I pull off my pants, along with my socks. Out of all of them, I am the bloodiest. I suppose I have my own abilities to thank for that, but I can’t help. I don’t get to choose my ability. I drop my clothes with no qualms. Without turning around, I call back, “Trash these.”

“Yes, master!” Isabel answers back.

“Be happy he has underwear on,” Farlan nonchalantly says.

“That’s just so inappropriate!” Petra shouts. I’m assuming that’s her name since her comrades kept crying for her during the battle earlier. It’s quite unbefitting of her since it means stone or a rock. From what I can tell, she can not get her act together.

“Is he wearing panties?!” 

“Yeah, he says that it feels nicer on his skin,” Farlan replies.

These brats. They just keep talking and talking. Do they not understand that they are guests and they should act like one. They are all covered in blood which is, although, tempting for vampires, but also disgusting. Upon reaching the stairs, I finally grace them with my attention. I look at each and every single one of them. They have yet to all take off their shoes.

“Isabel, Farlan, I’m going to wash up. You would do your best to show them how to clean themselves,” I order.

“Yes, master!” The call back in understanding.

I turn away, resuming my journey up the stairs. I hear Isabel quietly warning them that they should take off their shoes. Shaking my head, I shut away their voices from my head. Once I reach the bathroom, I leave the door open like I always do. I see no shame in being naked. It’s more important that I am available if something were to happen. The bathroom has two parts, the toilet and bathing area. They are separated by a mini hallway. The floor with the toilet is flat, while in the bathing area it sinks towards a drain hole.

Walking pass the sink, I catch myself in the full body mirror. My whole upper body is covered in blood. I stare at my body starting from the bottom. I observe every curve of my own body. I come to a stop as I look into my own eyes. These eyes of mine are the color of water, specifically from somewhere tropical like, murky. My eyes currently hold no expression. My eyes are only capable of expressing anger and amusement. Every other emotion that has ever been inside of me has been washed away into nothing.

At least I hope that’s the case.

Those silver eyes will be the death of me and all that I am. I would let it happen. I want it to happen. A death by those silver eyes would be a revelation. I am but a weak man. If I am to die, there’s only one way I would let happen.

Shifting my gaze, my body shakes on its own accord. I am too dirty. Quickly, I go back to the task at hand. I glance at the one piece of clothing I have left on. I take notice of there being a lack of blood on it. My hands go to my waist, thumbs slipping under the band of the undergarment. I push the article of clothings down my legs, and then I step out of its clutches. Stark naked, my legs take me into the bathing area. Putting on the water for the bath is priority. I put on more hot than cold, just the way I prefer it. After getting that started, I move towards the shower head.

I turn on the water, warm. My knees buckle from the thought of being clean once again. The water runs down my body, wetting every surface of it. Running a hand through my hair, crusty with dried blood, I sigh. There are many clumps in my hair. I grab the hair conditioner and squeeze out some into my hand. After a rub with my hands, I apply the conditioner to my hair. The conditioner foams up in my hair. As it washes away, the blood runs down my body, flowing into the drain hole. The blood doesn’t mix well with the water, making it like sand.

Once the blood washes away from my hair enough for it to flow naturally, I start on scrubbing away the blood off of every crevice of my body. It’s dirty, utterly disgusting. When I reach the point of my own level cleanness, my body is red and marked with scratches. However, my skin is already going back to its original state. Satisfied, I twist the knobs, closing the valves for the water. The showerhead quiets its hissing and I make my way to the bathtub.

It’s full with water seeping out of the tub like a waterfall cascading through the grooves of the mountain of porcelain. It flows down into the drain hole on the tiled floor. I shut the water off for that as well. Turning to the door, I close my eyes, listening. Hearing Isabel and Farlan frantically ordering the others to be clean, I switch over my attention again. I look over the steaming bathtub. Climbing into it makes the excess water push out like a tide never to come back.

I settle in, leaning my back against the tub, letting the water reach over my shoulders. A sigh escapes me as the water seemingly pushes through my pores to warm me. Glancing at the white walls surrounding me, I can’t help but close my eyes away from it all. I lean my head against the porcelain as the day’s events roll through my head.

Those silver eyes may try to change as much as they can, but they will always remain the same. This world is deafening with all its noise, but I don’t need to hear to see those silver eyes. I don’t need to hear to feel those burning eyes. My beautiful ray of light. Those eyes never cease to move me. I think back to those mocking words that the commander said, and how Isabel effortlessly repeated the same thought. It’s not about loving, it’s simply about needing. I need those burning silver eyes, no matter how toxic they are.

However, those silver eyes do not need me. They would be far better off without me. It is my returning gaze that lets the darkness take notice of him. The damned darkness is circling around us, contemplating on its specific course of action for approaching my ray light, blowing out the fire. At this point, I am too far in to leave those silver eyes alone. Leaving would only mean letting that darkness to engulf that beautiful light.

I cannot allow for that to happen. Those silver eyes are owned by the boy… man. He may act indifferent, but I am not blinded by his light, no how bright it flickers. Those angular jaws of his tense at the thought of his pack members becoming incapacitated. Those eyes of his become downcast at the thought of being left behind, again. That sharp tongue of his cut sharper than any silver knife as a way to prevent himself from becoming too attached. He is strong and experienced. Those arms of his could crush me if I were not careful. Granted that I can regenerate, my opinion remains the same. It is no easy task to fight with the likes of me on equal standings. However, no matter how strong he is, he is far too sentimental. Scoffing, I wonder who he obtained that trait from. Despite the world around him, his crass language, his profession, he still retains that innocence I saw in him all those years ago. His hurt eyes command me to his bidding, and I would with no hesitation. It would not bode well for anyone to cross the owner of those silver eyes.

That’s how I know that Chief is trying so hard to mess with me. Assassination attempts as well as bothering those silver eyes. Although they aren’t actually putting in real effort to end me. What? Do they think that they can easily get rid me that they can choose the time they want? No. I don’t know about the kids, but Chief is smarter than that. Chief knows that if I really wanted to, I can easily kill the kids Chief sends my way. Tonight, I definitely wanted to kill that kid. He’s lucky that Chief chose that exact moment to call him back. The fucking bastard probably sensed it from wherever that bastard is hiding.

“That’s some killing intent coming off you,” a voice interrupts my thoughts.

Opening my eyes, I roll my head to the other side to see who came to disturb me. Levi is standing at the door, with his side leaning against the wall. His hair is wet from what I assume a shower. He’s wearing sweats and a plain black tee shirt, probably from Farlan. Taking in the sight of him, I ease away my killing intent. I close my eyes again, throwing my head back.

“Is there a problem?” I ask.

“No,” Levi deadpans.

Holding in the urge to roll my eyes, I sigh. I look over to the man to clarify my question. My lips pull to a stop when I see those silver eyes observing my body in the tub. My eyes follow his line of sight and I stare at my bare chest. My heart tightens as I discreetly move my arms to cover my body. My fists clench as my blood rushes. A beating sound takes over my senses. What is this?

I take a deep breath, and silently exhale. I stare at those silver eyes that are now staring back at me with its burning gaze. I clarify, “Is there a reason why you are here?”

“Is sent me to make sure you haven’t fallen asleep in the tub,” Levi answers with a raised eyebrow. “Apparently, in your sleep, you repeatedly let yourself drown to death and come back alive.”

“Ah, I see,” I reply. “Do not fret as I have not fallen into slumber. I was about to get out.”

“Alright,” Levi says.

The man doesn’t move. He leaves his eyes on me, waiting. Suddenly, Isabel’s and Farlan’s insistence on wearing clothes to hide their bodies makes a little sense. The way those silver eyes bore into me makes me feel like I’m naked. The fact that I am naked only makes the feelings inside me more confusing. I want to curl away from the man’s sight, but that’s ridiculous.

I shove those feelings away with a grind of my jaws. Putting my arms on the side of the tub for support, I stand. Water falls down my body. Squatting a little, I reach forward to pull on the drain of the bathtub. The water bubbles from the new pressure and starts falling down into the drain.

I step out of the tub, scratching my head. I ask, “Can you get a towel. It’s to your right.”

Those silver eyes glaze over me from top to bottom. For another second, those silver eyes look into mine before the man turns his head. This lustful brat. He picks up a clean folded towel from the stand beside him. He walks over to me, offering the towel. I don’t take it. I merely offer a dripping wet arm to him. The temperature up in the air has my skin slightly shivering.

Silvers eyes meet my own. Levi throws his head to the side, watching me. He tries to gauge my intentions. Coming to a loss, the man simply purses his lips as if he’s going through his options. It’s as if hours pass as those silver eyes burn into me, never leaving its place. Finally coming to a decision, Levi shakes the towel free from its constricted organized form. One hand holding onto one side, the man moves his other hand to grab the other side.

Levi pushes the towel to my skin, his eyes watching as the towel devours my skin. He then moves his hands in slow motions, chasing all the water on my arm. Deeming it dry, those silver eyes peer up at me. A glint glosses over those burning eyes. Another shiver runs down my spine. I wordlessly dare the man to finish his deed. Levi bites his lower lip as a tinge of pink reaches his cheeks.

The man continues his quest on drying my body. His eyes never leaving my own. He finishes my upper body and then moves to my legs. He makes no hesitation on drying my nether regions. Once finished, he stands upright and places the towel on my head, letting the sides fall against my shoulders.

He steps back, waiting for my reaction. I stare at those silver eyes, that fire. I, indubitably, want to play with this fire that burns so bright. I want to burn. I want to hurt. I want to… feel. The restraints I had put on myself are rusting away, making it so easy for me to break through.

I am but a weak man.

My lips pull into a smirk, before I leave the man to follow me. Before I leave the bathroom, I say, “If you would be so kind, please pick up my clothes.”

I hear a scoff behind me, but no protest. I direct myself to my destination, my chambers. Walking down the hall, I ignore the gasps and comments about my attire. Which is evidently nothing seeing how I am still naked. Entering my room, I turn around to see Levi dutifully following behind with my undergarments in his hand. He stops to stand in front of me. He raises the clothing, silently requesting the knowledge as to where to put it.

I rub my hair with the towel, quickly drying it as I jerk my head to the hamper. Levi turns away from me and starts his short journey over to it. I throw the used towel at his head before turning my back to him. I walk to my dresser.

“Brat,” the man mutters.

“No. You’re the brat,” I retort as I open up a drawer.

Grabbing a new undergarment, I lean over with it to slip my feet into it. I pull them over my legs and only turn back when I hear Levi’s voice hitched. I stare at those silver eyes that stay burned to my nether region.

“What is with you and lace panties?” Levi questions.

“The texture is nice against my skin,” I answer as the panties firmly fit onto my waist.

“Right,” Levi drawls.

“Is there a problem?” I smirk at him before turning around.

I squat down as I open a lower drawer. I don’t have to see it to know that the brat is glaring at me. I can just feel it. I bite my lower lip to stop a chuckle from leaving me. I grab some pajama shorts and lazily put them on. Lastly, I open a different drawer to grab a large white tee shirt and slip that on as well. I turn back to Levi, whose eyes obviously haven’t left their sight from me.

“Well… is there?” I repeat.

Levi slowly gulps, making his adam’s apple bounce up and down. He scoffs, “No.”

“Good,” I smirk, before walking past him again.

The man follows closely behind as I make my way down the stairs. I find the two brats arguing with Levi’s pack about where they will be sleeping for the night. Isabel and Farlan are unwilling to give up one of their beds for our guests. Knowing who our guests are, it is not a surprise that the two of them are reluctant to share. If they do not share their bed with even Levi, three of the hunters will have to find comfort on the floor. I am almost positive that there are enough blankets to go around somewhere in this house. Pillows, though, they will have to fight Isabel for them. Hearing the edge in both the brats voices bugs me. I head towards the kitchen, not sparing them another glance.

“Isabel, Farlan,” I call.

“Yes, master,” they both reply, dropping the argument.

They trail along with Levi behind me. I open up the cupboard, reaching inside. Finding two goblets, I pull them out, one in each hand. Setting them on the counter, my wrist tingles as if it knows that it’s going to bleed. I lift it and do just that. Blood starts pooling into one goblet, like a waterfall into a lake.

“Is that my shirt?” Farlan asks, bringing my attention to the trio.

“Those are my shorts too, aren’t they?” Isabel complains.

I stop the bleeding in my wrist once the goblet fills up. I look down at my attire. The shirt is big enough that it shows a lot of my collar, clearly belonging to Farlan. The pajama shorts fails to even reach up my mid thighs. They are purple, Isabel’s favorite color. Gripping the hem of the shirt, I tilt my head towards the complaining brats with feigned innocence. I inquire, “Would you like them back?”

“No, it’s fine,” Isabel shouts.

“Please remain decent. We have guests,” Farlan says.

“As you wish, children,” I reply as I move to fill the other goblet. I take notice that tonight, Isabel has refrained from asking her usual question of the impracticality of letting my wrist heal if I am to do the same yet again. I purse my lips to stop the huff of irritation leave my lips. These two must be far more exhausted than I originally assumed.

“What are you doing?” Levi questions me.

“Bleeding,” I answer curtly as the second goblet fills up.

The man rolls his eyes at my obvious answer. I pick up the two goblets and place them in front of my two fledglings. The both of them gaze at their respective goblets with hunger as they slowly reach for it. They are finally learning the art of restraint and showing manners without instructions. Bringing the goblets to their lips, they gulp down my blood. I can feel the tension easing off their bodies, as they immerse themselves with the task of building back up their strength.

Silently, Levi watches his old comrades and thoughtfully thinks to himself. He’s probably coming up with his own conclusions and theories. To be fair, I hardly think that it’s even that difficult to understand what is happening before his eyes. The man is not stupid, so he’s more than likely just surprised at how the two receive their required nutrients.

“What the hell?” One of Levi’s pack members grimaces as he bumps Farlan’s shoulder. “That’s disgusting. Is there real food here?”

His words do not register in my head as I simply stare on at Farlan’s shoulder. How undisciplined. The heathen pauses his movement, actually expecting an answer. He makes noises of complaints when he did not receive one.

The heathen moves to walk past me, towards the fridge. Swiftly, my dominant hand shoots out and grabs the heathen by the arm. I pull him, jerking his body back. By my ministrations, his body turns around with his arm twisted. With my free hand, I grip him by his awfully chosen hair and push him down, successfully slamming his face on the counter. The heathen groans in pain and shock. All eyes in the room fall onto me in silence. Except for Isabel and Farlan. No, those two brats continue to drink their goblets, unfazed as they watch.

“Listen, you brat,” I, all but, growl. “You are under my roof… no… you are under my  _ protection _ by the extension of Levi. You will learn to respect me and those I see fit. Or else, I’ll do you the favor of cutting off that tongue of yours so that you don’t have to bite it off yourself. It would do you well to heed my words. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes, sir,” the tongue biter breathlessly answers.

I look over the heathen as he struggles to calm his own breathing. Releasing the poor pathetic creature, I step back as I glance up at the audience. Glancing at Levi’s pack members one by one, I warn, “The same goes for all of you.”

“Me as well?” Levi asks.

“As if you need to be threatened,” I scoff. “I’d like to think that I raised you enough to be more disciplined.”

“You were barely present in my life to even ‘raise’ me,” Levi retorts.

“Please,” Farlan says with a roll of his eyes. Isabel laughs as well.

“Apparently, my fledglings would beg to differ,” I smirk.

The man’s eyebrows furrow as he purses his lips. He shifts the gaze of those silver eyes but offers no further retort. He merely addresses his pack, “If I were you guys, I would do what this vampire says. It’s not pretty when he’s angry. Well… it’s not safe.”

“But, Captain, he just beated up Oluo,” the chimp one says.

“Are you not going to do anything?” The topknot asks.

“Oluo… deserved that. I already warned you pathetic lot to behave yourselves. I don’t like repeating my words,” Levi declares.

“How do you  _ know _ these vampires?” Petra demands.

Caught off guard, Levi blinks. He’s contemplating on telling the truth or making up a lie. He rubs his face in weariness. I wonder what he will choose? As far as I can tell, Levi’s allegiance lie nowhere. He does as he is told, because he has nothing to do. He likes humans simply because he is sentimental. He holds no hate for vampires, expect for maybe making his job a little more complicated. Despite all that, he is a man of his own conviction. It’s no secret to me that the man has his own agenda.

“It’s none of your concern on how I know them,” Levi says.

Ah, I see. This man doesn’t like troublesome things. I move on to grab the two goblets from Isabel and Farlan. I walk to the sink. As I turn on the faucet, I say, “There is food in the fridge. Do not cook. Only eat the leftovers.”

“Why can’t we cook?” Petra asks with suspicion.

Drying the now clean goblets, I stare at the female. She flinches from my gaze. I don’t understand humans. Why continue to cause problems when you know you can’t win? Besides, does she think I have poisoned food in my house on a regular? Although vampires generally are not bothered by poison, it still tastes gross for the likes of Isabel and Farlan. Not only that, why would I offer poisoned food if Levi could eat it as well? What part of “under my protection by the extension of Levi” does she not understand?

Inside me, I feel a bubble trapped. Slowly, it rises, just waiting to burst out onto the surface. If not, I would be left with this suffocating atmosphere. However, I cannot release it. Once popped, I have no doubt that I will lose control.

“Can any of you even cook? You guys are hunters. The organization babies hunters, so that all they have to do is hunt vampires or train. None of you probably even know how to wield a kitchen knife properly,” I seethe, because humans are annoying. This is why I do not interact with them, especially this generation. “I would prefer if my property was not destroyed because your petty suspicions.”

“It’s not ‘petty,’” Petra growls.

“Petra, do-”

SLAM!

Isabel and Farlan flinch from the sound of me slamming the counter with a dried goblet. As I walk the way to the island, the two of them take a step back, advising Levi to do the same. Those silver eyes attempt to go against their advice, but the two fledgling physically pull the man back into a safe zone, shutting down any protest. They are such good children, because heat is rising within me.

I cannot deal with this bullshit. This has to stop before  _ I _ explode, bursting that bubble. I have Chief fucking with me. A damn organization of vampires out to kill me. An unknown future with the hunter’s organization. Then there are these brats who are not disciplined. I am beyond exhausted, because I can’t kill them. Even though it’s one act after another, I cannot end their pathetic lives. Not without having those damn silver eyes pleading me to do otherwise. Then I have two kids to care for. And lastly, one man with those burning silver eyes to unpuzzle.

I am far too thirsty for this.

Reaching the island, I reach across it and grab the female by her hair. I pull her to me, forcing her body up on against the island. Her screams do nothing to quelch my anger.

“It’s not ‘petty?’” I smile, pulling my facial muscles far too hard and tight. “Do tell me, who is the one who hasn’t killed any of you yet? You’ve seen my powers. With just a lift of my finger, you all would be as good as  _ dead _ . But no. Who is the one who saved all of you from vampires that which are, apparently, your sole life goal to kill? What do you mean ‘it’s not petty?’ As far as I’m concerned, the only reason why you despise me and refuse to listen to me, despite your direct superior’s words, is because I am what you love to call a ‘ _ Blood. Sucking. Barbarian. _ ’ It’s beyond petty, so I suggest for all of you to grow the fuck up and do not fuck with my kitchen. Lest you want to turn into that which you hate and be decapitated a thousand times, because you see, I find pain… to be the best form of discipline.”

“F-fuck you!” Petra cries as she squirms. My fingers tighten the grip on her hair, and I pull her closer. My breath breathes down on her cheeks.

“Oho? Is it not pain you seek, but pleasure?” I ask, dropping an octave. “I do not mind for pleasure is second best to pain in the art discipline. I would not be adverse in teaching you all through that means.”

The other three members of the pack flinch and move to help their female companion. However, they stop midway, remembering my strength. Ah, humans. They only save themselves.

“Eren,” Levi says, putting a hand on my shoulder. He jerks his hand away once he touches me. My body heat is far too hot for him to handle. It takes a vast amount of restraint for me to not attack the man of those silver eyes. How devastated I would be if I let myself lose it in front of this man.

“I merely jest. None of you qualify to share a bed a with me,” I say as I shove the female back. “But know this, Levi, I will not kill them. However, as you can clearly see, that will not stop me from hurting them.”

I stare into those silver eyes, challenging him to say otherwise. He doesn’t. It’s not because he concedes. It’s because he is at lost for what exact words to say to the likes of me. In the end, he nods his head in understanding, keeping his original thoughts to himself. At that, I step away from the island and start making my way out of the kitchen’s vincity.

“Eat and sleep. You two, female and tongue biter, will be sleeping on the ground. If I see otherwises, you will be disciplined. Your Captain can’t protect you. Also, clean up your blood. It is repulsive,” I grimace. “Isabel, Farlan, make sure to pack only what you need.”

“Yes, master!” They respond.

“Good. I will take my leave. I leave you all in the hospitality of these two children,” I announce. “Oh, how I do hope a few of you will be having nightmares tonight.”

“Wait, master, don’t you ne-”

“No, Farlan,” I cut him off. I drank liters of the blood of red eyed babies, but they can only do so much. Especially when the energy is merely shifted immediately for the use of my powers. I am thirsty, but I do not need blood. I will not take their blood. A little sleep will give me enough energy back.

“But Eren, you haven’t ta-”

“Oi, you two brats, would you like to be decapitated as well?” I ask.

“No, master,” they concede.

I take my leave and make my way to the stairs. The faces in my passing are of shock, fear, and disgust. I pay it no attention as I take the first step of those stairs. Bicker occurs between Levi and the two brats, but I give them the privacy of having a conversation to themselves. Just because you can see and hear everything, it does not mean that you have to. It was the only way I could go through this dark world with all its sorrow.

I head to the bathroom and freshen up for bed. Vampires cannot die, but they can have disgusting teeth if they are not taken care properly. Alternatively, I could just pull out my teeth that have cavities and regrow them, however, it is a waste of energy. All I have to do is brush my teeth, so I mind as well simply do that.

In my chambers, I grab a suitcase and place it on my bed. I dig through all my clothes, picking out the most comfortable sets. No matter where we go, I can always buy more clothes for myself and the two brats. I, especially, need to buy another hoodie. I do mourn for the lost of my previous hoodie. It was a my favorite hoodie and the last I had. Although, I do believe I should not have to buy a new one. Hunters are humans so they should be human enough to offer to replace what they destroy. However, I highly doubt that would ever occur.

I head to the closet and run through the coats. I pick out a simple black peacoat. I can wear this on the morrow. It’s still winter, so I suppose I should look like a human civilian. Next, I’m rummaging through my scarves. My black one was destroyed in Vatican as well. Shame. I pick out my grey, red, and green scarves and pack it safely. I’ll wear the white one on the morrow as well.

Deeming it well enough, I zip up the suitcase and set it aside. Walking to turn off the light, I’m stopped by the sight of Levi at my door. The man is staring at me with furrowed eyebrows, clearly not knowing what to say.

“Yes?” I inquire.

The man purses his lips as he shifts that silver gaze of his. His hands are joined behind his back. He stays still as he tries to form words in his head. Seeming to give up, he sighs as he steps forward.

“I’m going to share your bed with you. Technically, you’re still a vampire so I need to keep you on watch,” Levi slowly answers. “You do have a history of running away and I doubt Is and Far would run away without you.”

“I see,” I respond as I resume the task of shutting off the lights. “I am heading to bed now. You are welcomed to join.”

“Alright,” Levi nods.

Turning the light off, the only thing left keeping the room illuminated is the moon shining through the arch window. I leave Levi to follow me to the bed. I climb into the bed, under the covers. The man travels around the bed to claim the other side. After a bit of  hesitation, he joins me. He turns his back towards me, and we lie on the bed in silence.

Staring at the ceiling, I hear the man breathing. In and out. There is no rush, no forced calmness. It is a simple even breathing of in and out. The cadence of the man’s pulse is relaxed. It beats faster than the man breathes, but that is a given. I listen to that living heartbeat. Ah, so that is what it means to be alive. The beats are so soft and well timed. DA THUMP. DA THUMP. DA THUMP.

This is the heart of someone who is alive.

Quietly, I gasp for air. My vision blurs. I cannot see what is ahead of me, so instead, I close my eyes away. This man, this ray of light of mine, is breathing with his beating heart. I dare assume that my weariness allows me the excuse to hurt those silver eyes? I dare assume that I can have this man, even if barely a sliver of him? I dare assume that I can play with this fire?

Ah, but I am weak. I am going to hurt those silver eyes. I am going to devour this man whole. I am going to play with this fire. I crave for it more than anything. This man and his beating human heart. Those burning silver eyes. I need it. All of it.

I listen to his heartbeat, immersing myself with its rhythm. This is what Farlan meant on so many occasions. I feel Levi’s heartbeat wrapping around me, taking me to a different world. Maybe this night, I can finally dream. Before slumber can take me away, I notice that the man’s breathing has yet to relax.

Opening my eyes, I turn over to face the man’s back. The moon gifts me with the outline of the man’s body. I reach for the man’s head, rubbing his undercut. The man flinches, but doesn’t face me. I continue my ministrations, feeling the shortends of his hair run through my fingers. Soon, the man relaxes to my touch.

“What’s wrong, child?” I inquire. “Are you not weary?”

“Don’t call me ‘child,’” Levi retorts sharply and then calms his tone. “I’m an insomniac. I hardly sleep.”

Those words take time to sink into my understanding. My ray of light has been plagued with the curse of lack of sleep. I think of numerous things. Nightmares. Fear of surroundings. Distrust in oneself. Darkness is enclosing in those silver eyes, yet he still tries to keep at bay. Resulting to this.

“Ridiculous,” I say, as I pull the man to me.

Turning around, Levi protests, “What are you doing?”

“You are sharing my bed,” I remind him as I trap his face to my chest. I warm up my body, getting the man to relax once more.

“You…” Levi trails off. He does a sharp intake. Then he sighs, saying nothing more.

“What is it?” I ask as I resume rubbing his undercut..

“I don’t know,” Levi whispers. He sighs, covering a yawn. “I guess… I…”

“Hmm?” I hum.

There is no reply. The man falls into slumber, leaving me to myself and my thoughts. I lean over to place a chaste kiss on the man’s pale forehead.

I relish the thought of the man falling asleep in my arms. I am selfish and weak, but knowing that does not erase the small pull of my lips. The man’s breathing is slower than before. His heartbeats are more far apart. Again, I am engulfed by the sound of this man’s heartbeat. I pull the man closer, trying to feel the beat against my own skin.

I do not know how much time passes, but I stay here. Weariness lingers on my eyes, but these eyes of mine cannot be taken away from what is laid before me. I am far too fascinated with the sight of Levi, even with his silver eyes hidden away. The moonlight glows against he man’s face, showing me the real beauty of my ray of light.

Suddenly, Levi’s heartbeat increases at a dramatic rate. His face pinches in itself. His body squirms, trying to wake himself up. His breathing becomes heavy. His skin becomes cold as sweat weeps from his pores.

I bring my lips back to his forehead. I take a hand away from his undercut and place it on his cheek. Caressing his skin in slow circles, I hold the man even closer than before.

“Shh,” I shush his nightmares away.

Levi’s face unwinds as his body stops shaking. His breathing goes back to normal, as well as his heartbeat. This time, I am being pulled into slumber. I only concede once I made sure that Levi’s nightmares are long gone.

I open my eyes to find myself in front a maze with a sun shining down on me. I suppose that I am far too old to not dream lucidly. Not bothering to change the scene, I enter the maze. I am quite interested in seeing what my subconscious is thinking about.

The maze is made of stone. It is familiar with its earthy color. They are shaped like a brick wall, but much bigger in size. The sun is blindingly bright, but I do well on not bumping into the walls. Then I hear it. It’s light and far away. The pitch is high. Immediately, I recognize it.

A child’s laughter.

I run through the maze, trying to find the source. I hit dead ends after dead ends. I become frustrated, but I resist the urge to change the scene. I did not want this image to run away from me. Taking a deep breath, I will myself to calm down. I turn back around to start a new attempt through the maze. But now, I see it. It came to greet me.

A child stands down the pathway. They are facing me with their hands behind their backs. Their hair is raven black and falls onto their face. Their skin is pale. Their eyes… are obscured from my sight. Nevertheless, the child smiles at me. They sway left to right as giggles escape them. Other than that, they do no move from that spot.

I cautiously take a step forward. Seeing no change in the child’s demeanor, I walk to the child with steady steps. Now in front of them, I can see how small the child is. This child has to be no more than five years old, but I could be wrong. I have been wrong before.

I reach forward, but the child takes a step back. They shake their head “no” while keeping that smile on. They giggle as they walk away. I do not chase, for I fear that they would run away altogether. Instead, the child turns back around, and waits for me. I follow.

We walk in silence. Occasionally, the child looks back, confirming my presence behind them. We are weaving through the maze with such ease. Maybe this child is taking me to the end? Time passes, and yet it does not. The sun has not moved once since my appearance. I am not bothered by it. The child’s giggles bring a smile on my face. The endless amount of time spent here bothers me no.

Suddenly, the ground roars as the walls of the maze rumbles. The child looks back at me and their smile is of no more. I look behind me and see nothing of unusual. Turning back to the child, my heart nearly jumps out of my chest.

Black clouds rise from the ground. The come to us like a tidal wave. The child looks back at me and reaches out a tiny hand to me. Coming out of shock, I run to the child. I reach out my hand, but then I am pulled away. The ground moves and extends itself and the child goes further and further away. While those black clouds expands, gaining on the child.

I try to outrun the ground, but it is futile. Tears run down those small cheeks. The child is screaming for me, but no sounds register. Both of those tiny hands are reaching towards me, and my heart wrenches at the image. Those long black clouds eats away the child, leaving me the sight of one hand. Then I hear it. A high pitched scream crying. Gasping, my heart stops. I cannot do this.

I need to  _ wake up _ !

My eyes shoot open and I am greeted with the familiar sight of my chambers. I release a sigh that I had no knowledge of holding in. The room is no longer illuminated by the moon, but now the sun. It’s late in the morning.

Glancing down, I see Levi still in my arms. I bring my lips back to his forehead as I lie there in silent for a moment. I concentrate on the sound of Levi’s breathing and his human heart beating. This man remains alive and well. There is no immediate darkness looming over him. He sleeps ever so beautifully.

My limbs untangle themselves away from the man’s body. The man shifts in his sleep from the lost of heat, but does not wake up. With one final pat onto his head, I take my leave.

Outside my chambers, I see the other hunters are still asleep. The female and tongue biter are, in fact, sleeping on the ground. Some of them do not have pillows, so I can only guess that Isabel tried to bite them. I head to the bathroom and freshen up. I wash my face in cold water and brush my teeth. Afterwards, I walk down the stairs for the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, my eyes dart around, trying to see what can be made for breakfast. Do I have to cook for the humans? If I do not do it, it would be bad hospitality. I may be an irritable host, but I still offered them all a place to sleep, did I not? It irks me to do so, but I try to estimate how much of each ingredient I would require for making everyone breakfast. It would be better this way anyway, because we will not venture over here for quite some time.

I heat up a pan on low heat, as I go about my on pace as I prep the pancake batter. Heating up a cast iron, I quickly cook up bacon on the other pan. While the meat sizzles, in intervals, I cut up fruits, strawberries and oranges, and chocolate shavings. Dropping butter into the cast iron, it sizzles and melts away. I pour a measured amount of pancake batter in the cast iron. I drop chocolate shavings into the batter in every other pancake. I multitask in cooking it all and make sure that everything warm, remains warm.

When I am squeezing out fresh orange juice, I hear heavy footsteps scrambling from  above. Not daring to leave my task, I look up towards the door to my chambers. Soon, the door slams open, and Levi runs out with disheveled hair. Upon hearing noises from the kitchen, he looks down at me and then clenches his jaws. His cheeks slightly pink as he narrows his burning silver eyes at me. He then jerks his head away from my gaze and makes his way to the stairs.

A snort escapes me, because this man is far too adorable. Alas, it is the fault of my own, but nevertheless, adorable.

Once the man reaches the island, I slide him a plate of pancakes, all chocolate, kept warm by yours truly. The island has a plate of strawberries, butter, a large pitcher of orange juice, over easy eggs, and cooked bacon for anyone’s discretion. I grab the whipped cream I had prepared and left to chill in a pastry bag and place it on the island. Then I offer him a small pitcher of syrup and his silver eyes glare at it. I can see him frowning at the thought of me treating him like a child that needs to further sweeten his breakfast. However, I know him too well. Reluctantly, the man grabs the pitcher and I warm it in his hand.

“What is your ability?” Levi cautiously asks as he makes up his pancakes how he wants.

“I am not inclined to tell you,” I reply. “What would you give me in return for that information?”

“What would you want?” Levi furrows his eyebrows.

_ You _ .

“Nothing,” I say instead.

“Then there’s no point in me asking,” Levi rolls his eyes, offended that I made him waste his breath.

“Exactly,” I smile. “When do we depart?”

He takes a bite of the pancakes with a fork and his eyes seem to light up. Levi slightly puffs his cheeks and answers, “After breakfast would be the best.”

I outright laugh at that. This man is strong and has his own conviction. He is broken, but merely cracked. He is innocent even with his upbringing. His silver eyes shine brighter than anything I have seen. Despite the lost time, this man still holds me in his sights. He is just too adorable to not play with. Do I even care if I were to burn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! You are all loved. <3
> 
> Okay, lemme be honest, I'm a little sad that there is some tension from you guys and my Levi in this story. Don't hate him, even a little. He's a baby. The personality that I have planned for him is definitely ooc, but I think it'll match the circumstances of the story well.
> 
> Here's why I am late in writing. It is not writers block... anymore. Lol. I'm late because I just got a new job, second shift. Also, a few weeks ago when I planned to write this... I have been introduced to a new fandom. I am not leaving this fandom, merely adopting a new one. Let's be real honest, until a few weeks ago, I never once watched any Avengers movies. After one, I binge watched the whole MCU and went to go see infinity wars three times in one week. After that, I got sucked into frostiron fan fiction. So for this, I do apologize for the lateness.
> 
> Speaking of other fandoms, for the longest time, I had idea for a fan fiction project. I think I am finally ready to take on that long ass project while I continue to write this specific fan fiction. Seriously, it's like an itch I've been needing to scratch, so look forward to it. Levi/Eren will have a part of this, so you guys can pick and choose what you want to read.


End file.
